DROIT DE SUITE
by PrincePink
Summary: "Dan aku tidak akan sampai membiarkan dia berani menyentuhmu sedikitpun kali ini," - Chanyeol "Dia bukan siapa – siapa ku sekarang. Tidak ada yang berani menyentuhku karena ada kau disampingku," - Baekhyun[Chapter 2 is Up! YAOI]
1. Chapter 1

**DROIT DE SUITE**

 **Author** : PrincePink

 **Rate** : T+

 **Cast** : Baekhyun as **Lawyer** , Chanyeol as **Prosecutor**

 **Other Cast** : Another Exo's member as Law Enforcement

 **Genre** : Yaoi, Romance, Drama, Little bit Humor

 **Summary** :

Tidak menyerah! Chanyeol tidak menyerah! Percuma selama hidupnya ayahnya mencekoki nya dengan berbagai falsafah kehidupan yang penuh aturan, kerja keras, kepastian , dan segala sesuatu yang jauh dari kata putus asa jika pada akhirnya Chanyeol harus menyerah hanya karena lelaki manis bertubuh kecil yang sialnya sering kali membuat jantung Chanyeol berdetak.

.

.

[ ** _Droit De Suite_ ** adalah _suatu hak yang terus mengikuti pemilik benda, atau hak yang mengikuti bendanya di tangan siapapun_ ]

.

.

[ _Banyak istilah hukum, tetapi akan aku jelasin artinya]_

 _._

[ **Chanyeol POV** ]

Peluang kerja di kota besar bahkan di negara semakmur negara yang kutempati ini cukup besar, namun juga kecil ketika kau tidak memiliki kemampuan, sumber daya manusia yang tidak sesuai dengan kriteria,bahkan ketika kau tidak memiliki persiapan yang cukup baik secara materil maupun imateril maka kau tidak akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang kau inginkan, atau paling tidak pekerjaan dengan gaji yang mencukupi kebutuhanmu untuk tinggal di ibukota. Kalau kau bilang aku salah satu yang sulit mencari pekerjaan di ibu kota yang penuh dengan hiruk pikuk dan individualisme ini, kau salah besar. Tentu saja, aku bahkan bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan kedudukan yang cukup dihormati di kalangan elite ketika baru saja lulus dari perguruantinggi _._

Siapa _sih_ yang tidak mengenal ayahku? Seorang hakim yang disegani oleh setiap orang, disanjung sana - sini ,bahkan tidak sekali dua kali mereka berusaha untuk menyuap ayahku? Dan jawabannya, tentu saka tidak. Sebrengsek - brengsek nya pria tua yang memaksa ku untuk meneruskan posisi nya ini , Ia tidak sudi menerima suapan dari _elite politic_ di negara kami. Ya, semacam kode etik profesi dan mungkin pria tua itu juga takut dosa.

Park Yoochun , si pria tua yang memaksaku untuk bersekolah di jurusan hukum, mempelajari semua seluk beluk undang - undang, dan memaksaku untuk menggantikan posisinya ketika dia sudah pensiun nanti. _Come on_ , ayahku ini kelewatan! Bahkan ia memaksa akan menyita semua _credit card_ , mobil mewah kesayanganku, dan melarang ku menggunakan ponselku, bahkan akan mengasingkan ku di kampung halaman nya di Cina sana jika aku tidak mengabulkan keinginannya . Bahkan di tempat nya itu tidak ada listrik, bahkan _WiFi_. Ku doakan kubur ayah ku dilapangkan dan amalnya diterima di sisinya nanti.

Dan yeah, pada akhirnya aku harus mengikuti jenjang pelantikan menjadi seorang Jaksa. _For your information_ , sebelum seseorang menjadi hakim maka seseorang itu harus menduduki posisi Jaksa selama 6 tahun, setelah itu ia boleh mengikuti ujian menjadi seorang hakim. Bangsat - bangsat begini aku bisa menjadi seorang Jaksa hey! Meskipun pada akhirnya, aku tidak bisa melepas kebiasaan ku berpesta dan berhura - hura setiap malam minggu bersama teman - temanku.

Yeah, sebut saja aku si Jaksa Park yang senang dengan hura - hura.

* * *

 _ **Droit De Suite**_

* * *

 **[Chanyeol POV]**

"Atas perbuatan saudara tersangka , maka tersangka akan dikenakan sanksi pidana selama 20 tahun sesuai dengan isi pasal 340 Kitab Perundang - undangan pidana, atau denda sesuai dengan perbuatannya," ujar ku dengan suara lantang. Aku menatap kedua tersangka yang mendudukan kepalanya, tak berani menatap kearah manapun. Dalam hati aku kasihan melihat keadaan kedua tersangka ini. Ya, mereka memang salah telah melakukan suatu tindak pidana, tapi apa mau dikata, hukum bertindak keras pada siapapun dan aku sebagai pejabat negara harus melakukan semua tugas dan kewajibanku sesuai dengan kode etik Jaksa. Salah satunya, menuntut tersangka agar mereka di jebloskan kedalam _Hotel Prodeo._

"Baik, ada sanggahan dari kuasa hukum?" tanya yang mulia hakim kepada kuasa hukum tersangka yang duduk di sebrang mejaku.

"Yang Mulia Hakim, kami minta waktu satu minggu untuk membacakan nota * _eksepsi_ atas kedua klien kami," ujar kuasa hukum berambut hitam dengan tubuh mungil dan berparas lembut. Hmm, tunggu. Sepertinya aku baru melihatnya? apa dia pengacara baru? biasanya aku sering bertemu dengan pengacara - pengacara kolot yang botak, berperut buncit, dan nada suara nya tinggi. Tapi ini berbeda dari yang lain, aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Lelaki mungil ini menatap ku sekilas kemudian kembali menatap Yang Mulia Hakim. Menarik juga si mungil ini.

[ _ **Eksepsi** : Nota penolakan yang disampaikan oleh terdakwa dan pada umumnya di bacakan setelah pembacaan tuntutan oleh Jaksa di awal persidangan_ )

"Baiklah, sidang akan ditunda sampai minggu depan. Maka sidang hari ini resmi di tunda," Yang Mulia Hakim mengetuk palu tiga kali dan pergi bersama kedua hakim anggotanya untuk meninggalkan ruangan persidangan. Aku merapikan berkasku dan berjalan menuju kedua tersangka untuk kembali menggiring kedua tersangka menuju ruang tahanan sementara.

"Permisi," si kuasa hukum mungil nan ayu ini berjalan mendekat padaku. Wajah cantiknya terlihat tenang saat berhadapan denganku. Aku dengan segala keangkuhan mengangguk, memintanya melanjutkan.

"Bolehkah aku berbincang sebentar dengan kedua klienku?" tanya lelaki mungil itu.

"Silahkan. 5 menit," ujarku singkat.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih Jaksa yang terhormat,"

Aku mendengus dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celanaku. Membuka chat grup dan tersenyum saat kedua teman bangsat ku sedari tadi mengirim pesan sehingga notif chat ku hampir ratusan. Ck! Dua bedebah itu apa tidak bertugas?

 _[ **LINE CONVERSATION** ]_

 _Real_pcy : kalian tidak bertugas? mau jadi apa negara ini jika memiliki aparat hukum seperti kalian?!_

 _xxOhSehunxx : Tenang saja, aku bahkan baru menyelesaikan sidangku hari ini._

 _Kimjongiiiiiiiinn: What?! aku masih ada dua sidang lagi hari ini_

 _Real_pcy : Hey_

 _Real_: Kalian tahu tidak?_

 _Xx: tahu apa?_

 _Kimjongiiiiin : Tahu bulat?_

 _xx: Send you a sticker_

 _Real_pcy: -.-"_

 _Real_pcy: Pengacara kedua tersangka dalam sidangku cukup menarik. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya,_

 _real_pcy: aku jadi ingin berkenalan dengannya_

 _Real_pcy: tapi tidak mungkin. Mau dikemanakan muka ku ini bila dengan tololnya aku mengajaknya berkenalan?_

 _xxsehun: Hmm, gitu._

 _Kimjongiin: semua saja kau bilang menarik. Bahkan Kyungsoo pun pertama kali bertugas kau bilang menarik!_

 _kimjongiinn: Dasar buaya darat_

 _real: kalau aku buaya kau apa? kadal air? biawak sumur?-.-_

 _xsehun: Coba pap!_

Suruhan Sehun mendorong ku untuk mengangkat ponselnya kearah pengacara dan kedua tersangka yang masih berbincang dengan serius. Aku membuka aplikasi kameranya, mengarahkan ponsel ku secara diam - diam kearah seseorang bertubuh mungil itu dan memencet button untuk membidik objek itu lalu -

 _CEKREK_

demi dewa. Dungu sekali aku ini

Aku lupa mematikan blitz kamera dan volume kameranya. Sehingga kini aku hanya bisa harus berdiri dengan wajah bodoh saat ketiga orang itu menatapku bingung.

 _Tenggelamkan aku kelaut saat ini juga._

Mode angkuh ku kembali aktif. Aku berdehem kemudian menaruh ponselnya di dalam saku celana. Menatap kuasa hukum tersangka dan melirik jam tangannya.

"Sudah 5 menit. Aku harus segera membawa mereka,"

"Arraseo,"

"Pengacara Byun, kami mohon dengan sangat bantuan anda," pinta salah satu tersangka dengan ekspresi sedih. Jadi marga nya Byun, hm?

"Aku akan membantu sebisaku Jonghyun-shi tidak usah khawatir. Akan kupastikan di sidang berikutnya Eksepsi kalian diterima,"

"Terimakasih banyak. Anda sungguh berjasa,"

"Tidak apa," Kuasa hukum itu menepuk bahu kedua tersangka dan menyuruh mereka untuk mengikuti ku. Aku mengangguk kepada pengacara itu kemudian menggiring kedua tersangka menuju rumah tahanan sementara. Sebelum benar - benar meninggalkan ruangan persidangan, aku sempat melirik sang pengacara mungil yang tengah terdiam menatap berkasnya dan tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Dengan langkah penuh wibawa, aku menggiring kedua tersangka menuju rumah tahanan dan menatap mereka saat keduanya berada didepan pintu jeruji besi.

"Aku harap kalian tetap sehat sampai persidangan selanjutnya,"ujarku. Kedua tersangka dengan pasrah memasuki ruang tahanan dan aku menyuruh polisi Pengadilan untuk mengunci kembali pintu tahanan. Sebelum pergi, aku berbalik dan kembali berdiri di dekat jeruji besi

"Jonghyun-ssi, Woohyun-ssi," panggil ku pada kedua tersangka itu.

"Ya, Jaksa yang terhormat?"

"Aku baru melihat pengacara kalian di setiap persidangan. Ngomong - ngomong siapa dia?"

"Oh, Dia Byun Baekhyun. Pengacara muda di kota kami,"

"Begitu," Aku mengangguk - ngangguk mengiyakan,"Baiklah. Istirahat dengan baik. Aku harus kembali ,"

Aku berjalan menjauhi rumah tahanan dan tersenyum lebar saat mengetahui nama si pemilik wajah lembut dan tubuh mungil itu.

"Byun Baekhyun ya?"

[ **End Chanyeol POV** ]

* * *

 ** _Droit De Suite_**

* * *

Ruangan Jaksa sudah sepi saat ini. Chanyeol melepas toga nya dan menaruhnya ke dalam tas. Ia melirik jam tangannya dan segera bergegas keluar dari ruangannya. Besok hari libur dan sebagian staff pengadilan sudah pulang lebih awal karena mereka memilih menyibukan diri bersama keluarga di akhir pekan. Terkecuali Chanyeol, lelaki single ini memilih untuk memasuki mobilnya, mengambil pakaian yang lebih sporty dari dalam dashboard mobilnya, menggantinya dan bergegas membelah jalanan Seoul untuk menuju Club terkenal yang sering ia kunjungi. Berpesta sampai subuh bersama sahabat - sahabatnya, mabuk bersama, dan jika mendapat bonus, Chanyeol akan mendapat godaan gratis dari para perempuan -perempuan haus belaian di club malam. Sebut saja ia Monster Pesta. Sosok yang tak pernah absen saat pesta dan selalu hadir di barisan pertama untuk sekedar menikmati pesta atau sebagai tim penghibur saja.

Chanyeol mengangkat ponselnya saat panggilan dari Sehun muncul di layar ponselnya. Dengan tangan kanan berpegangan pada stir dan tangan kiri memegang ponselnya, Chanyeol menyapa panggilan Sehun dengan santai

"Kau dimana?"

"Dijalan menuju Club. Ada apa?"

"Putar balik ke arah club di central park karena kami akan melakukan pesta ala penegak hukum,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yeah, ' _The LE Party_ ' "

Chanyeol memutar stirnya untuk berbalik arah menuju tempat yang Sehun maksud dan tetap menempelkan ponselnya selagi menyetir

"Dan aku melihat penampakan pengacara muda yang kau foto tadi di sebrang sana,"

Wait

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya dan menyeringai saat ia mendengar kekehan sehun diseberang sana

" _See you there_ ,"

Chanyeol melempar ponselnya ke kursi sebelahnya dan tersenyum mengingat ia akan bertemu kembali dengan Baekhyun, si pengacara mungil yang berhasil merebut hatinya hari ini.

The LE Party adalah singkatan dari _The Law Enforcement Party_. Pesta para aparat penegak hukum. Pesta ini sering dilakukan dan berkala setiap akhir bulan dan dari namanya saja kalian akan tahu bahwa pesta ini dihadiri oleh berpuluh-puluh aparat penegak hukum muda, belum menikah dan senang berhura - hura. Maka ketika Chanyeol memasuki club, ia disuguhi berpuluh - puluh manusia yang bahkan kalian tak akan menyangka bahwa sejak pagi hingga sore, manusia - manusia ini bekerja di pengadilan, kantor polisi, _law firm_ ataupun tempat - tempat lain yang membutuhkan para penegak hukum . Dari mulai hakim muda, jaksa muda, pengacara handal, kepolisian, _legal staf_ ada disitu, bergoyang kesana kemari, tertawa bersama teman teman mereka, ataupun saling bercumbu di setiap pojokan.

Chanyeol melirik sekumpulan hakim muda yang tengah berkumpul di sebelah kanan. Chanyeol tahu dia, rivalnya di kampus dahulu. Jung Daehyun, si hakim tamak dan cinta uang.

"Cih," Chanyeol berdecih saat Daehyun melihatnya dari jauh. Chanyeol berjanji saat ia sudah mendapat posisi hakim, maka ia akan mencari bukti agar tindak korupsi Daehyun muncul ke publik. Chanyeol menangkap kedua sosok sahabatnya yang tengah berbincang dengan Luhan, si cantik dari bagian * _Puslabfor_ kepolisian Seoul. Sehun menyukainya dan Chanyeol bisa melihatnya dari jauh bahkan.

[ **_Puslabfor_** : _Pusat Laboratorium Forensik. Ada di setiap sektor Polisi Resort_ ]

"Aku belum terlambat kan?" tanya Chanyeol saat ia sudah berada di dekat ketiga sosok itu.

"Oh Hai, Chanyeol," sapa Luhan. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menerima segelas _gin_ yang Jongin berikan.

"Aku pikir kau tak datang, jadi aku mengobrol saja dengan Jaksa Oh dan Jaksa Kim," ujar Luhan dengan senyuman manisnya. Sehun berdecak dan menatap Luhan gemas

"Ayolah Lu, panggil aku dan Jongin seperti Chanyeol saja tanpa embel - embel Jaksa,"

"Ini bukan dikantor Lu, " tambah Jongin sambil meminum _beer_ nya dengan gaya mantap.

"Apa besok kau ada dikantormu?"tanya Luhan pada Chanyeol. Yang ditanya mengangguk.

"Apa ada perkembangan dengan kasus Jonghyun dan Woohyun?"

"Yeah, besok kita bicarakan karena ini waktu yang tidak tepat untuk berpikir," Luhan terkekeh dan menatap ketiga lelaki itu. Chanyeol dapat melihat tatapan kagum dari seorang Oh Sehun.

"Ohya, katanya kau membawa temanmu ya?" tanya Jongin pada Luhan. Lelaki yang paling mungil itu seakan teringat dan menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman jahilnya

"Oh, Baekhyun ya?"

Chanyeol hampir saja memuntahkan minumannya dan berakhir dengan terbatuk ria akibat tersedak.

"Ewh, bodoh kenapa bisa tersedak?" tanya Jongin sambil menatap Chanyeol aneh. Sehun dan Luhan tertawa.

Ah, Chanyeol lupa. Sehun baru mengabarinya tadi bahwa lelaki mungil yang sudah menggoda indera penglihatnya itu hadir di pesta ini. Dan Chanyeol terdiam seperti anak TK yang disuruh tertib oleh gurunya saat Sehun berkata bahwa Baekhyun itu teman dekat Luhan. Chanyeol memperhatikan Luhan yang menceritakan siapa itu Baekhyun secara detail

"Dia itu salah satu mahasiswa terbaik dikampus kami. Kepintarannya membawanya bekerja di bawah _Law Firm_ milik Kim Minseok, senior ku dulu dikampus. Kalian pasti tahulah siapa Kim Minseok,"

"Pengacara bermulut pedas," ujar Sehun.

"Tepat sekali. Kemarin adalah persidangan pertamanya. Tapi jangan salah, Baekhyun itu sekali berjuang tidak akan berhenti sampai keinginannya tercapai. Oleh sebab itu, menurutku ia cocok menjadi seorang pengacara," ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum. Luhan membalikan tubuhnya dan memekik

"Itu dia!" Luhan menunjuk seseorang yang sedang asik menggoyangkan tubuhnya sendiri ditengah lantai dansa.

"Baekhyun memang lincah!"

Chanyeol mengikuti arah telunjuk Luhan dan terpana saat melihat bagaimaja menggodanya seorang Baekhyun ditengah lantai dansa. Tubuh mungilnya meliuk - liuk mengikuti irama musik " _This is what you came for_ " dari Calvin Haris, wajah nya yang ayu semakin ayu saat rambut nya yang hitam dibuat seacak dan se sexy mungkin. Ia memakai sweater hitam dengan celana skinny hitam dan boots hitam yang memperindah kakinya. Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun yang tertawa dengan bahagianya saat tubuhnya mengikuti irama lagu. Bahkan dengan pandangan imajinari nya, Chanyeol dapat melihat aura bercahaya di sekeliling Baekhyun.

Sosok yang sama namun memiliki aura yang berbeda.

"Jangan berpikiran jorok! Baekhyun bukan tipe yang mudah diajak ke atas ranjang," tegur Luhan sambil mendorong pelan bahu Chanyeol.

"Jadi dimatamu ini aku seorang penjahat kelamin?" kesal Chanyeol pada Luhan. Lelaki mungil itu menaikan bahunya.

"Akan kupanggil Baekhyun kemari!" ujar Luhan lalu berlari kearah Baekhyun.

"Ya! Luhan!" sergah Chanyeol. Namun sayang, lelaki mungil asal cina itu sudah terlanjur berlari kearah kerumunan orang dan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? sudah bagus Luhan memanggil Baekhyun kemari," ujar Sehun sambil menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Aku takut dia menertawakanku karena tindakan ku tadi siang, idiot!" panik Chanyeol. Sehun dan Jongin tertawa mengingat kelakuan bodoh Chanyeol. Luhan berbisik pada Baekhyun lalu lelaki mungil ber eyeliner itu membulatkan matanya dan berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah berkeringat dingin dan merapalkan doa semoga saja Baekhyun tiba - tiba amnesia atau lupa total kejadian tadi siang.

"Nah teman - teman ini dia Baekhyun si pengacara muda handal," ujar Luhan sambil memperkenalkan Baekhyun pada ketiga lelaki jangkung dihadapannya. Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya dan berpura - pura tidak melihat kehadiran Luhan dan Baekhyun

"Halo,aku Baekhyun," Baekhyun mengenalkan dirinya dan berjabat tangan dengan Sehun dan Kai.

"Wah, kau kalau dari dekat cantik ya," rayu Jongin. Chanyeol mendecih mendengar rayuan gombal cap jahe dari Jongin.

"Ah Terima Kasih,"

"Berhenti merayu Jong," kesal sehun,"tapi kau tidak kalah manis dengan Luhan kok Baek," ujar Sehun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Baekhyun tertawa dan menatap Luhan yang tersipu malu. Jongin melirik Chanyeol dan memaksa tubuh tinggi itu berbalik

"Hentikan!" desis Chanyeol. Jongin terus berusaha membalikan tubuh Chanyeol dengan kesal

"Bodoh! Balikan tubuhmu!" pekik Jongin. Baekhyun menatap bingung kedua orang dihadapannya.

Jongin berhasil membalikan tubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap Chanyeol yang berusaha tidak melihatnya.

"Nah, Baekhyun kenalkan ini Chanyeol," ujar Luhan sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya sebentar,kemudian menutupnya. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada mata Chanyeol yang tidak berani menatapnya.

"Jaksa Park?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan pandangan matanya. Merasa dipanggil, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan bak anak kecil ketahuan mencuri. Sehun dan Jongin berusaha menahan tawanya dan tidak mau melepaskan kesempatan dimana Chanyeol terlihat bodoh.

"Ne?"

"Sampai bertemu di persidangan minggu depan,"

* * *

 **Droit De Suite**

* * *

Baekhyun mendesah lega saat eksepsi nya diterima sehingga sidang hari ini akan dilanjutkan minggu depan beserta para saksi yang dihadirkan dari pihak Jaksa. Baekhyun tersenyum pada Jonghyun dan yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kami tidak mengerti apa lagi yang harus kami lakukan minggu depan, Baekhyun-shi," ujar Jonghyun dengan wajah penuh tanya

"Tenang saja. Sidang selanjutnya kalian hanya perlu mendengarkan dan memperhatikan karena tugas sepenuhnya ada di tangan ku," ujar Baekhyun meyakinkan.

"Baik, kepada Jaksa Penuntut Umum, apa sudah siap menghadirkan saksi minggu depan?"tanya Hakim Ketua dengan berwibawa. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang berdeham sekali dan melirik nya, kemudian bola matanya bergulir untuk melihat Hakim Ketua.

"Kami sudah menyiapkan daftar saksi yang akan kami hadirkan di persidangan Minggu depan yang mulia,"

"Baik. Kalau begitu kita tunda sidang minggu depan pada pukul 8 pagi,"

Hakim ketua mengetuk palu sekali, menandakan sidang hari ini ditunda. Baekhyun menepuk bahu kedua klien nya, memberi dukungan dan semangat sampai hari dimana vonis akan di umumkan. Baekhyun melirik kedua Jaksa penuntut umum yang membawa kedua klien nya untuk kembali ke sel, sedang dirinya segera meninggalkan ruang persidangan saat Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dengan senyuman nya ( _yang sialnya tampan bagi Baekhyun_ ).

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya saat lelaki manis itu pergi, membiarkannya seperti patung, tidak di gubris, dan di tinggalkan. Huft!

Tidak menyerah! Chanyeol tidak menyerah! Percuma selama hidupnya ayahnya mencekoki nya dengan berbagai falsafah kehidupan yang penuh aturan, kerja keras, kepastian , dan segala sesuatu yang jauh dari kata putus asa jika pada akhirnya Chanyeol harus menyerah hanya karena lelaki manis bertubuh kecil yang sialnya sering kali membuat jantung Chanyeol berdetak. Tanpa melepas toga jaksa kebanggannya, Chanyeol berjalan cepat menyusul Baekhyun yang telah lebih dulu sampai di Posbakum (Pos Bantuan Hukum) pengadilan negeri wilayah Seoul. Chanyeol menengokan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan dan tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun yang sedang melepas toga penasihat hukumnya. Kehadiran Chanyeol disadari oleh para penasihat hukum yang tengah duduk untuk sekedar menunggu giliran sidang atau beristirahat.

Salah satunya adalah, Zhang Yixing, teman satu profesi dengan Baekhyun yang tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-shi, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Yixing saat melihat Chanyeol yang menengokan kepalanya kedalam ruangan. Chanyeol dibuat kaget dan tersenyum canggung.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin bertemu Baekhyun-shi," ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Baekhyun yang tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol, Baekhyun sendiri sudah mati - matian menahan rasa malunya. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya? apa yang akan di pikir orang lain jika mereka kedapatan berbicara berdua? bisa habis kode etik yang ia pegang selama ini sebagai Pengacara.

"Baekhyun?" tanya Yixing sambil memutar kepalanya kearah Baekhyun yang - _berpura - pura -_ sibuk dengan toga nya.

"Oi, Baekhyun! kau di cari Jaksa Park!" dan itu suara Heechull. Pengacara senior yang mendengar obrolan Chanyeol dan Yixing kemudian tanpa tedeng aling - aling ia langsung memanggil Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kemarilah. Chanyeol- shi mencarimu," ujar Yixing lembut sambil tersenyum. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa kini Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum bak setan nya.

' _Mau menghindar dari ku manis?_ '

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan berjalan kearah Yixing dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Ei, apa - apaan wajah seperti itu. Kau ini pasanglah wajah terbaikmu ketika berhadapan denganku," ketus Chanyeol. Baekhyun berdecak kesal. Yixing menoleh pada Baekhyun dan menyenggol bahu teman sekerjanya

"Benar! Kau ini, tidak menghargai kehadiran Chanyeol- shi. Dia ini lebih senior dalam urusan meja hijau," nasihat Yixing semakin membuat Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya.

"Ayo ikut aku sebentar, ada yang ingin kubicarakan," ujar Chanyeol .

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, melirik Yixing, kemudian melirik Chanyeol ( _yang dengan wajah optimis tersenyum lebar)_ , kemudian melirik Yixing lagi ( _yang juga tengah tersenyum)_ , dan melirik Chanyeol lagi.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku harus mengambil tas ku dulu," ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol mempersilahkannya dengan gesture tangan dan menunggu dengan sabar si mungil itu bersiap - siap untuk pergi. Setelah semuanya beres, tak lupa Baekhyun berpamitan kepada rekan - rekannya dan ikut pergi dengan si mata besar yang tidak berhenti tersenyum atau berusaha menyamakan langkah mereka. Yixing tersenyum melihat keakraban kedua orang itu. Heechull pun sedari tadi memperhatikan pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, namun ia hanya memilih diam.

"Rasanya cocok juga bila mereka bersama," ujar Yixing sambil duduk di kursinya. Heechull menggumam mengiyakan sambil membuka majalah yang baru ia beli. Keduanya kembali tenggelam dalam kesunyian masing - masing diantara rekan - rekannya yang asik mengobrol.

"Tunggu," ujar Yixing dengan raut wajah berpikir. Heechull menutup majalahnya dan menoleh pada Yixing

"Mereka tidak terlibat dalam persidangan yang sama kan?" tanya Yixing. Heechull terdiam dan beberapa detik kemudian ka membelalakan matanya kaget, begitupula Yixing yang hanya mampu menggigit jarinya.

* * *

 ** _Droit De Suite_**

* * *

"Eum, aku pesan satu ocha dingin, dan _cheesecake_ ," Ujar Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan buku menu pada pelayan yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti menatapnya,

"Kalau kau Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun membaca setiap menu dengan detail dan bergumam 'Ah!' saat ia mendapati menu yang ia mau, "Aku ingin strawberry juice dan _S'mores dip_ ukuran extra," ujarnya.

"Baik, kalian bisa menunggunya dalam 15 menit. Terimakasih," ujar pelayan itu sambil tersenyum pada Chanyeol dan pergi melenggang meninggalkan kedua insan itu. Baekhyun terkekeh geli melihat tingkah pelayan itu.

"Porsi makanmu besar juga, pantas kau -" ucapan Chanyeol terpotong saat Baekhyun memasang wajah sinisnya.

"Apa?! kau mau bilang aku gendut?" tanya Baekhyun kesal. Chanyeol menggaruk pelipisnya, dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Bukan itu, aduh. Maksudku pantas saja badanmu sexy dan montok," ujarnya polos.

' _O- ow_ ' batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang merona pun menjilat ludahnya dan berdehem. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar pada Baekhyun apalagi saat melihat rona merah semu di kedua pipinya.

"Itu sama saja dengan gemuk," gerutu Baekhyun kesal.

"Tidak itu berbeda, karena jika aku melihat tubuhmu ini rasanya darahku berdesir sampai ke titik terlemah milik setiap lelaki," ujar Chanyeol polos dan beberapa detik kemudian ia mengaduh karena Baekhyun melemparnya dengan serbet

"Kau ini mesum!"

Chanyeol terkekeh sambil menggaruk pelipisnya. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke kaca dan lebih memilih memperhatikan orang- orang diluaran sana hilir mudik daripada berakhir dengan wajah bersemu merah akibat tindakan lelaki dihadapannya yang tengah menatapnya intens.

"Ada banyak pertanyaan besar dikepalaku saat ini, Baekhyun," ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis menatap Baekhyun. Yang ditatap mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol dan membiarkan lelaki tinggi di depannya melanjutkan.

"Mengapa sikapmu berbeda padaku," ujar Chanyeol sambil memutar - mutar bibir vas bunga yang terletak di tengah - tengah mereka. Sebagai pengacara, maka Baekhyun sudah membentuk dirinya untuk menjadi seorang yang mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan pihak lain kemudian mencernanya dan memberikan argumennya. Sama seperti saat ini.

"Sikapmu di pengadilan dengan kau yang diluar berbeda. Maksudku, ketika kau diluar dan bersama denganku, kau akan menjadi sosok yang bersahabat, ceria dan tidak canggung untuk mengutarakan apa yang kau rasakan," ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih diam mendengarkan

"Tetapi saat beracara atau di wilayah pengadilan, kau benar - benar dingin dan mewujud menjadi sosok pengacara yang dingin, berwibawa dan kredible," tawa Chanyeol di akhir. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar ungkapan Chanyeol.

"Tapi kau tetap sexy sih mau bagaimanapun sikapmu," ujar Chanyeol sambil menaikan alisnya. Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol jengah dengan mulut berkomat - kamit, mungkin merutuki segala tingkah sembrono Chanyeol beserta bibir laknatnya. Chanyeol melihatnya hanya tertawa dan menyandarkan punggugnya ke kursi.

"Seharusnya kau tahu aturan tidak tertulis di kalangan aparat penegak hukum. Terutama hubungan antara hakim, pengacara dan jaksa," ujar Baekhyun sambil memainkan jari - jarinya.

"Uh-huh," Chanyeol mengganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Bisa habis kita jika ketauan bersama dan akrab padahal kita terlibat dalam satu kasus yang cukup rumit dan mengundang banyak pihak untuk berspekulasi. Kau tidak mau kan orang - orang diluaran sana berpikir hal lain tentang kita, kemudian kedekatan kita berujung pada pemikiran orang - orang diluaran sana atas vonis yang dijatuhkan. _Heol_ , itu adalah tindakan terbodoh yang dilakukan aparat penegak hukum seperti kita,"

"Aku mengerti, pengacara Byun yang cantik," goda Chanyeol. Namun kali ini Baekhyun tidak marah dan malah terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Tapi," Chanyeol memajukan tubuhnya dan menaruh tangannya tepat disamping tangan Baekhyun kemudian menyenggol pelan telunjuk Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya,"kita masih berteman kan meskipun kita harus tetap profesional di wilayah pengadilan, dan menjadi diri sendiri saat kita sudah berada diluar?"

"Tentu!" jawab Baekhyun.

"Lagipula aku juga menyukaimu, kalau aku ingin menjadikanmu pacarku boleh tidak? aku tidak bisa menahan ini"

Dan Baekhyun terdiam sambil membuka mulutnya lebar - lebar, heboh dengan pernyataan Park Chanyeol si Jaksa tampan dengan mulut manisnya.

* * *

 _ **Droit De Suite**_

* * *

Malam minggu adalah malam yang panjang bagi muda - mudi penikmat pesta pora dan segala bentuk kebahagiaan duniawi. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka ada yang rela mengeluarkan uangnya untuk kebahagiaan dan dihabiskan bersama orang - orang terdekatnya. Begitupula dengan Kris, salah satu senior Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin yang menjabat sebagai jaksa senior di Seoul. Malam minggu yang bebas ini Kris habiskan dengan menyewa satu private club yang hanya bisa di sewa oleh kalangan - kalangan elit - _termasuk Kris yang masuk jajaran elit di kotanya_ \- dan tidak sembarang orang.

 _Private club_ dengan pemandangan langsung ke alam bebas, beserta kolam renang. Dan malam ini, Kris hanya mengundang beberapa teman - teman akrabnya saja seperti Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin yang notabenenya adalah juniornya yang sama - sama berprofesi sebagai Jaksa, Suho si Hakim termuda, Luhan, Jongdae dari kalangan Forensik, Tao si penyidik sexy yang Kris sukai, juga Baekhyun, Xiumin, Lay dan Kyungsoo yang merupakan pengacara handal juga teman satu kampus Kris.

" _Cheers_!" kedua belas pemuda itu menyatukan gelas mereka dan meminum nya dalam satu tegukan.

"Ini untuk kesuksesan Kris sebagai hakim baru di Seoul," ujar Suho. Kris memeluk tubuh Suho dan menepuk bahu sahabatnya.

"Selamat, akhirnya kau menyusul langkahku menjadi hakim,"

" _Yup, thats my dream_!" ujar Kris senang. Ke sebelas lelaki lainnya tertawa melihat kebahagiaan ini.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun, begitupun Baekhyun yang sadar akan mata yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Kapan kau akan memulai sidang perdana mu?" tanya Kai sambil memeluk bahu Kris.

"Mungkin Minggu ini dengan kasus yang rumit," ujar Kris tersenyum lebar.

"Kasus apa itu?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Korupsi,"

Kesebelas pemuda lainnya menghela nafas letih. Mereka tahu bahwa kasus korupsi bukan perkara mudah. Dan Kris mendapat tugas pertamanya untuk memutus kasus itu.

"Tenanglah, selagi ada aku yang membantumu, aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik Hakim Wu," ujar Tao sambil mengedipkan matanya. Siulan dari kesepuluh orang lainnya sukses membuay Kris malu.

"Woah! Kau mempersiapkan Poll juga? apa kau berniat menyewa _Poll Dancer_ , Kris?" tanya Jongdae heboh. Semua bersorak melihat tingkah Kris yang dengan beraninya menyiapkan satu poll di tengah - tengah ruangan.

"Hey, tidak usah. Lagipula disini ada lelaki - lelaki cantik yang kemolekannya melebihi wanita. Biarkan mereka mabuk dan tarik mereka ke tiang, maka mereka akan menjadikan malam ini panas dengan liukan mereka," ujar Sehun dengan ekspresi mesumnya, dan membayangkan yang tidak - tidak.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan membelalakan matanya.

"Maksud Sehun adalah Luhan, kau, Xiumin, Lay, Tao, dan" Chanyeol memotong ucapannya kemudian tersenyum tipis sambil menatap sosok manis yang juga tengah menatapnya, "dan, Baekhyun"

"What?! Kalian menyamakan kami dengan _Poll Dancer_?!" sewot Luhan sambil menunjuk Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah tidak usah dianggap serius, bocah ini hanya bercanda Lu," ujar Jongdae santai.

"Anu,"

Semua mata tertuju pada Lay yang mengacungkan tangannya seraya meminta perhatian. Lay tersenyum lebar dan menatap teman - temannya satu persatu

"Kapan kita memulai aksi _poll dance_ kita? aku sudah tidak sabar," ujarnya polos

"LAAAAYYY!"

"ASTAGAAHH!"

.

.

.

[ **2 Hours later** ]

Keadaan sudah tidak beraturan. Baju berserakan dimana - mana, botol minuman yang tergeletak tak menentu dan bau aroma tidak enak.

 _Wait_ ,

Tidak. Jangan berpikiran negatif. Ini hanya ulah kedua belas pemuda yang baru saja menyelesaikan pesta mereka. Kehebohan dan tingginya tensi yang mereka dapatkan akibat minuman beralkohol membuat semuanya anarkis, menari sambil membuka baju, menyanyi tak tentu arah, bergoyang bersama, dan bahkan mereka benar - benar melakukan tarian striptease dengan hadiah teriakan histeris para ' _Top_ ' yang melihat ' _bottom_ ' mereka meliuk - liukan tubuhnya.

Kecuali Baekhyun. Catat.

Chanyeol punya segudang cara agar dirinya tidak terlalu mabuk sehingga ia bisa mengkontrol Baekhyun. Ia akan menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menggeleng pelan ketika Lay, Luhan, Xiumin dan Tao naik keatas tiang dan meliuk - liukan tubuh mereka. ( _Kyungsoo tidak termasuk karena Kai tidak mengijinkannya juga_ ). Dan Baekhyun entah mengapa menuruti segala keinginan Chanyeol dan memilih bersorak melihat tingkah teman - temanya.

Kini

Kesepuluh pemuda itu tertidur karena alkohol sudah mempengaruhi mereka. Tidur dengan keaadaan berantakan, dan tidak beraturan. Bahkan Jongdae tak segan - segan mendengkur di pojok ruangan. Seperti kapal pecah beserta korbannya. Hanya tinggal Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang bersisa. Keduanya memilih berdiri di tepian pagar penyangga, melihat hamparan pemandangan diluar sana. Pemandangan yang indah.

"Mereka tertidur," ujar Baekhyun saat menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun dan tersenyum tipis.

"Sampai ku foto mereka semua dan kusebarkan di koran, bisa habis kredibilitas mereka," ujar Chanyeol sambil terkekeh.

"Kau tidak mabuk sama sekali," ungkap Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah dan mata setengah sayu. Chanyeol tahu lelaki manis ini sudah hampir mabuk karena meminum seteguk bir. Apa - apaan! Baekhyun bukan peminum yang baik

"Aku takut mabuk dan tidak bisa mengontrolmu,"

"Memangnya aku ini siapa mu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan ekspresi imutnya. Chanyeol merapikan poni Baekhyun dan tersenyum

"Calon kekasihmu. Mungkin,"

Baekhyun terkekeh dan bersedekap. Chanyeol memperhatikan tingkah pengacara mungil ini

"Ah!" Mata Baekhyun berbinar saat melihat tiang yang dipakai oleh Luhan, Lay, Tao dan Xiumin. "Aku ingin menari disitu, daritadi kau melarangku,"kesal Baekhyun sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Okey, kau boleh menari disana,"

"Yeyy!"

Baekhyun berlari kecil dan segera menempatkan tubuhnya di tiang. Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Baekhyun dan berhenti tepat di depan Baekhyun yang tengah menggerakan tubuhnya abstrak di tiang. Chanyeol dengan iseng mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memutar lagu yang mungkin cocok untuk menggerakan tubuh sexy Baekhyun,

 _Beyonce - Crazy In Love (Fifty Shade of Grey) version_ adalah lagu terbaik pilihan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mulai menyetelnya dan suara Beyonce mulai memancing indera pendengaran Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil itu menatap Chanyeol dan berputar di sekeliling tiang itu.

 _"uh oh uh oh uh oh, oh no no,"_ Bibir Baekhyun melantunkan lagu itu sambil menggoyang pelan pantatnya. Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya dan dengan seringai nya, ia menikmati 'sajian' itu

" _You got me looking_ ~" Baekhyun mengerlingkan matanya pada Chanyeol dan di balas dengan kedipan perlahan dari mata Chanyeol. Mata besar itu tidak pernah lepas dari Baekhyun, begitupun sebaliknya. Ada tendensi sexual diantara mereka saat itu

" _So crazy, my baby. I'm not myself lately I'm foolish, I don't do this"._ Baekhyun memutar kepalanya sambil menaikan kakinya ketiang dan berputar bak profesional. Chanyeol mulai menahan nafsunya karena ia tidak mau menyakiti dan bahkan mengecewakan Baekhyun hanya karena tidak bisa mengontrol syahwat nya

 _'God, he actually hot'_ batin Chanyeol

 _"Baby your got loves the best of me_ ," Chanyeol menelan ludahnya saat Baekhyun dengan sexy memutar pingganya, mempertontonkan buah pinggangnya yang melekuk, dan tanpa Chanyeol sadari (karena matanya berfokus pada pantat Baekhyun), kini Baekhyun tengah berdiri didepannya, menatapnya menggoda.

" _Cause baby you got me, you got me, oh you got me, you got me_ ", Baekhyun menarik kerah Chanyeol dengan lembut. Chanyeol menjatuhkan ponselnya dan siap dengan tangannya yang ia lingkarkan di pinggang Baekhyun

"You got me," bisik baekhyun. Dan saat itu Chanyeol segera menempelkan bibir nya dengan Baekhyun, melumat bibir merah yang sedari tadi menggodanya, memancing Baekhyun untuk membuka mulutnya dengan mengelus bokong sintalnya dan setelah mendapatkan lidah Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyesapnya. Si mungil sudah kehabisan nafas, ia memukul pelan dada Chanyeol agar berhenti. Dengan enggan dan juga bunyi tautan bibir terlepas, Chanyeol melepas bibirnya dari Baekhyun. Keduanya tersenyum dan Chanyeol bersumpah, malam itu Baekhyun cantik sekali

"Aku mencintaimu Baek. Dan aku memaksa dengan segala keotoriteran diriku sebagai Jaksa, aku memaksamu untuk menjadi kekasihku," ujar Chanyeol

"Aku terima permintaan mu karena aku juga mencintaimu,"

Kemudian mereka berdua kembali berciuman. Tanpa mereka sadari, kesepuluh teman mereka sudah melihat aksi mereka tetapi mereka semua pura - pura tertidur dan tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

* * *

 ** _Droit De Suite_**

* * *

Baekhyun dengan cermat memperhatikan salah satu * _saksi a charge_ yang tengah menjelaskan duduk perkara versinya . Sesekali ia mencatat pernyataan saksi dan dengan segala logika nalar nya, ia mencari hal - hal yang kurang untuk dipertanyakan dan bahkan hal tersebut dapat menguntungkan kliennya.

[ **_Saksi A Charge_** : _Saksi yang merugikan posisi terdakwa_.]

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang dengan wajah serius nya memperhatikan saksi yang kini tengah duduk dihadapan hakim.

' _Ia memang tampan'_ batin Baekhyun. Ya, Chanyeol memang tampan dan berwibawa. Rambut hitamnya ia tarik keatas, menampakan jidat nya yang indah juga garis wajahnya yang menawan. Jujur saja, Baekhyun memang beruntung memiliki Chanyeol yang telah menjadi kekasihnya beberapa hari ini. Ia tampan, pintar dan memiliki masa depan yang indah. Merasa diperhatikan, Chanyeol balik menatap tersangka yang kini tidak bisa mengalihkan bola matanya. Bukan Chanyeol namanya jika tidak jahil. Dengan perlahan dia menjilat bibirnya dan menaikan alisnya lengkap dengan ekspresi menggoda namun tetap menjaga agar orang - orang tidak ada yang menyadari nya. Dan betul saja, Baekhyun langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Chanyeol berusaha menahan tawanya dengan pura - pura membaca berkas di mejanya.

Kembali ke persidangan, _saksi a charge_ yang diketahui bernama Hyorin sesekali melirik genit jajaran jaksa yang tengah memperhatikannya. Mungkin dia berpikir ini salah satu kesempatannya untuk menggaet salah satu jajaran jaksa tampan yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. Baekhyun menahan tawanya saat Chanyeol tetap berwajah serius ketika Hyorin membusungkan dadanua dengan genit.

"Baiklah, kesempatan diberikan kepada penasihat hukum terdakwa untuk memberikan pertanyaan pada saksi," ujar Choi Siwon, hakim ketua kasus pembunuhan berencana yang dilakukan oleh terdakwa Jonghyun dan Woohyun ini .

"Terimakasih untuk kesempatannya yang mulia," ujar Baekhyun sambil menatap Hyorin intens.

"Nona Hyorin, pertanyaan saya yang pertama, pada pukul berapa anda melihat terdakwa Joblbghyuj dan keluar dari apartement mereka?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah serius. Chanyeol, beserta kedua rekannya , Minho dan Jimin bersiap - siap dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun yang terkenal dengan keahliannya meng analisis.

"Aku tidak tahu, tetapi aku melihat mereka keluar pada pukul 7 malam," jawab Hyorin sambil berpikir

"Keadaan sudah gelap?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

"Ya. Sudah gelap,"

Baekhun mengangguk - ngangguk dan kembali menatap Hyorin

"Ngomong - ngomong, apa anda memiliki minus pada mata anda?" tanya Baekhyun tenang

"Ya,"

"Boleh saya tahu berapa minus yang anda miliki?"

"Minus 3 kira kira ," ujar Hyorin sambil menggedikan bahunya.

"Ia mulai berusaha memojokan Hyorin," bisik Minho pada Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi bertelinga peri itu hanya mengangguk dan kembali memperhatikan cara bermain Baekhyun

"Setahuku mata dengan minus yang cukup besar, ditambah harus melihat dua orang dengan jarak pandang 2 meter adalah hal yang mustahil untuk mereka lakukan apalagi jika tidak memakai kacamata," ujar Baekhyun santai namun berwibawa. Jonghyun dan Woohyun tersenyum tipis saat pengacaranya berusaha membelanya.

"Kalian kenal dengan dia?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan. Kedua klien Baekhyun hanya menggeleng.

"Dan lagipula saya tidak melihat anda memakai kacamata hari ini. Seharusnya, jika anda memiliki minus anda harus memakai kacamata, dan keterangan anda ketika menjelaskan bahwa kedua orang yang anda lihat malam itu adalah kedua terdakwa bagi saya itu sangat meragukan" ujar Baekhyun tegas namun santai.

"Interupsi yang mulia. Pertanyaan penasihat hukum memberatkan saksi kami!" ucap Chanyeol lantang dengan tangan teracung. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum pada Jonghyun dan Woohyun.

"Harap tenang!" perintah Hakim ketua.

"Baiklah, sekarang kami akan berikan jaksa penuntut umum untuk memberikan pertanyaan pada saksi," ujar Hakim ketua sambil mempersilahkan Jaksa penuntut umum untuk memulai 'aksi' nya. Sebelum mengajukan pertanyaan pada Hyorin ia sempat melirik Baekhyun di sebrang sana dan tersenyum tipis saat Baekhyun sempat mengerling genit ke arahnya.

Chanyeol ingin cepat - cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya dan segera bertemu kekasihnya.

* * *

 _ **Droit De Suite**_

* * *

"Ahhh~"

Chanyeol melepas penyatuannya dengan Baekhyun dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Baekhyun. Lelaki yang lebih mungil merapatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol dan mereka saling berpelukan tanpa adanya selembar helai yang menempel pada tubuh mereka. Chanyeol menarik selimut dan membungkus tubuh polos mereka.

" _I think this is your first intercourse,"_

 _"Thats right_. Kau adalah yang pertama untukku," ujar Baekhyun sambil mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

"Ini juga yang pertama untukku. Aku semakin mencintaimu," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengecup dahi Baekhyun dan merapikan poni kekasih cantiknya yang basah. Baekhyun memainkan jarinya diatas dada Chanyeol, membuat pola ajak yang mampu membuat Chanyeol menangkap maksud lain dari gerakan menggoda itu

"Ingin lagi hm?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyenggol bahu Baekhyun.

"Ck, aku sudah letih," kesal Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan mesra.

"Setelah ini kau akan kemana?" tanya Baekhyun lembut.

"Aku akan pergi ke kantor hukum Minho Hyung untuk membuat berkas penuntutan. Sidang vonis beberapa minggu lagi, aku harus bekerja cepat,"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menepuk - nepuk lembut perut Chanyeol yang terbentuk dengan baik.

"Chanyeol, apa kau akan tetap menuntut Jonghyun dan Woohyun?" tanya Baekhyun lembut malam itu. Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya dan menatap Baekhyun bingung

"Baek, kau tidak salah bicara kan? tentu saja, itu sudah tugasku dan bagaimanapun aku akan tetap menuntut kedua terdakwa itu seberat - beratnya. Itu sudah tugasku," ujar Chanyeol tegas. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan menatap Chanyeol

"Mereka tidak berasal dari ekonomi keatas, lagipula aku yakin mereka tidak pernah melakukan itu," ujar Baekhyun sambil berpikir. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan alis mengernyit, mencoba mencari apa arti dari perkataan Baekhyun.

"Mungkin kau bersama dengan jaksa lain akan berpikir lain untuk mengurangi tuntutan kepada Jonghyun dan Woohyun," ujar Baekhyun lemas.

Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menatap Baekhyun heran. Baekhyun membalas tatapan Chanyeol dengan polos

"Baekhyun, kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak membicarakan perkerjaan bila kita sedang berdua,"ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah mengeras.

"Tidak Chanyeol,aku hanya-"

"Dan kau membahas kedua klien mu didepanku dan secara tidak profesional kau memohon untuk meringankan mereka?"

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya dan berusaha memegang tangan Chanyeol namun lelaki tinggi itu menangkisnya

"Tidak Chanyeol, maksudku-"

"Apa kau mendekatiku hanya karena aku adalah lawanmu di persidangan dan kau akan dengan mudahnya menghasutku ? begitu?!" tanya Chanyeol meradang

"Chanyeol apa maksudmu?!aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu!"ujar Baekhyun setengah berteriak

"Oh, harusnya aku tahu sejak awal, kau memang berusaha mendekatiku agar kau mendapat kemudahan dalam kasus ini? Benarkan? Tidak akan Baekhyun, lebih baik kita akhiri hubungan ini daripada aku menukar ketidak profesionalan ku sebagai Jaksa hanya karena pengacara muda yang kemampuannya belum seberapa,"

 _PLAK_

Baekhyun menampar Chanyeol. Lelaki mungil itu terkejut dan merutuki perbuatan tangannya

"Dan kau sudah berani menamparku. Kau pikir kau siapa? Hanya pengacara muda biasa yang namanya belum terkenal," Ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum pahit

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol," lirih Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali menangkis tangan Baekhyun yang erhsaha memohon padanya.

"Aku hanya tidak percaya kau berpikir seperti itu, karena aku tidak pernah memiliki niat seperti itu,"

Tanpa terasa air mata Baekhyun sudah turun. Chanyeol dilema, ia merasa di khianati namun juga tidak tega melihat air mata Baekhyun. Keegoisan pun menang, dengan cepat ia turun dari tempat tidur, dan segera memakai pakaiannnya kembali. Membiarkan Baekhyun yang menangis dan meminta Chanyeol untuk tidak pergi.

"Chan, hiks, jangan pergi,"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun setelah selesai berpakaian dan mengabaikan air mata yang keluar dari mata indah kekasihnya.

"Kita akhir hubungan ini dan tetap bersikaplah profesional di muka pengadilan,"

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun beringsut turun namun dengan cepat Chanyeol menjauh, dan segera pergi dari apartement Baekhyun, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menangis malam itu.

* * *

 ** _Droit De Suite_**

* * *

Hari dimana vonis pun tiba. Semua pihak sudah siap untuk mendengarkan vonis dari para hakim dengan segala keadilan yang mereka tegakan dan segala bentuk ke objektifan mereka kepada terdakwa yang kini dengan pasrah duduk dihadapan hakim. Mereka, Jonghyun dan Woohyun percaya bahwa hakim akan memutus semuanya dengan baik tanpa adanya intervensi dari luar, mereka pun percaya bahwa Baekhyun, pengacara mereka akan terus menegakan hak mereka sebagai terdakwa untuk mendapat keadilan di mata hukum. Jonghyun melirik Baekhyun yang tengah duduk dengan tatapan kosong dan tidak bersemangat. Tidak biasanya pengacaranya seperti ini, karena ia terbiasa melihat ekspresi semangat yang menggebu dari penasihat hukum nya ini. Jonghyun pun ikut menoleh pada Chanyeol yang juga memiliki ekspresi yang sama seperti Baekhyun.

' _Ada apa dengan kedua nya_?' tanya Jonghyun dalam hati.

Seperti dua orang yang tidak pernah kenal sebelumnya, tidak pernah saling mencinta dan saling berbagi ranjang, itulah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun . Keduanya bahkan berusaha untuk menjauhkan diri satu sama lain dan meminimalisir hal - hal yang mampu membuat mereka berinteraksi satu sama lain. Dan persidangan bagaikan neraka bagi mereka berdua karena dengan begitu mereka akan mengatasnamakan profesionalisme daripada permasalahan pribadi ketika mereka harus berdebat .

Hakim pun memasuki ruangan dan semua orang berdiri untuk menghormati kedatangan hakim yang di muliakan di ruangan itu. Dengan berwibawa, Choi Siwon mempersilahkan semua duduk , disusul dengan dirinya.

"Kedua terdakwa, apa kalian dalam keadaan sehat?" tanya Siwon pada Jonghyun dan Woohyun.

"Sehat yang mulia,"

"Bagus. Karena hari ini pembacaan vonis akan di bacakan, maka dari itu saya minta agar kalian berdua menerima segala bentuk putusan kami, karena kami memutus tidak dengan sembarangan , tetapi dengan cara mencari kebenaran yang hakiki pada kasus ini. Anda berdua mengerti?" tanya Siwon dengan tutur bahasanya yang halus namun ada ketegasan tersirat didalamnya.

"Kami mengerti yang mulia," jawab Jonghyun dan Woohyun berbarengan.

"Baiklah, langsung saja kami bacakan putusannya,"

Siwon mempersilahkan hakim anggotanya, Yunho untuk membacakan putusan . Sekedar informasi, pembacaan putusan tidak menghabiskan waktu singkat, karena para hakim akan membacakan seluruh isi putusan yang terdiri dari hampit beratus - ratus halaman. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lelah. Jujur saja, pikirannya kini terbagi, ia menghabiskan malamnya untuk memikirkan kasus ini namun lebih dari itu, kisah cinta nya dengan Chanyeol pun ia pikirkan. Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun, dan ia dapat melihat bagaimana letihnya Baekhyun dari raut wajah mantan kekasihnya. Hati Chanyeol bergemuruh, ia ingin sekali memeluk Baekhyun, melupakan persoalan mereka dan memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Chanyeol memasukan tangannya ke saku dan tersenyum tipis saat jari nya menyentuh kubus berukuran kecil yang sedari pagi sudah ada di saku toga nya. Ia berharap setelah ini semuanya selesai, persetan dengan kasus ini, Chanyeol hanya ingin berbaikan dengan Baekhyun,

Cintanya yang sempat ia sakiti.

Waktu terus bergulir. Tidak terasa hakim sudah memasuki babak putusan, semua pihak siap dengan putusan Hakim, terutama Jonghyun Woohyun dan juga Baekhyun sebagai pihak dari terdakwa. Kembali hakim mengingatkan bahwa tuntutan jaksa adalah 20 tahun penjara karena pembunuhan berencana murni sedang Baekhyun meminta pembebasan terhadap kedua kliennya. Ya, Baekhyun masih ingat bagaimana Chanyeol dengan lantang menuntut kedua klien nya untuk dijebloskan ke penjara. Namun saat ini, ia hanya berharap hakim berpihak padanya dan memberikan keadilan yang pasti pada kedua kliennya

Karena lebih baik membebaskan 1000 orang bersalah daripada menghukum 1 orang benar, bukan? itulah yang seharusnya dipegang oleh hakim.

"Terdakwa di putus bebas dari segala tuntutan dan dinyatakan bebas atau _vrijspraak_ karena tindak pidana yang didakwakan jaksa penuntut umum dalam surat dakwaannya tidak terbukti secara sah dan meyakinkan menurut hukum. Dengan kata lain, tidak dipenuhinya ketentuan asas minimum pembuktian yaitu dengan sekurang-kurangnya 2 alat bukti yang sah dan disertai keyakinan hakim sebagaimana Pasal 183 Kitab Undang - undang Hukum Acara Pidana juga korban terbukti meninggal akibat serangan jantung berdasarkan pemeriksaan saksi - saksi, termasuk saksi ahli forensik, oleh karena itu kami nyatakan kedua terdakwa bebas dari segala hukuman," ujar Siwon lantang kemudian mengetuk palu sebanyak 3 kali.

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya tidak percaya dan tersenyum akan putusan hakim. Begitupula Jonghyun dan Woohyun yang saling memeluk dan menatap Baekhyun seakan mengucapkan beribu terimakasih kepada Baekhyun sang penegak keadilan orang - orang seperti mereka. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia bangga akan kepiawaian mantan kekasihnya dalam membela kedua tersangka. Jajaran jaksa lain, Minho dan Jimin hanya terdiam dan tidak bereaksi apa - apa, karena putusan seperti ini sudah biasa bagi mereka. Menang atau kalah bukan hal yang harus di kejar seorang Jaksa, tetapi bagaimana mereka melaksanakan tugas mereka.

"Jadi, semuanya sudah selesai, bagaimana, ada yang ingin disampaikan oleh pihak penasihat hukum?" tanya Siwon pada Baekhyun. Pengacara berwajah manis itu menggeleng.

"Baiklah, maka pada hari ini, kami nyatakan sidang selesai," Siwon pun mengetuk palu satu kali dan bersama kedua anggotanya, ia meninggalkan ruang persidangan.

Jonghyun dan Woohyun dengan wajah sumringah berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan menyalami tangan sang penasihat hukum.

"Pengacara Byun, kami tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, kami sangat erterima kasih pada anda," tutur Woohyun dengan sebutir air mata yang turun dari matanya.

"Tidak usah. Aku melakukan hal ini kepada kalian secara * _Prodeo_ ini sudah tugasku untuk membela kalian, melihat kalian bebas saja aku sudah senang," balas Baekhyun sambil menepuk kedua bahu kliennya.

[ ** _Prodeo_ ** : _Secara cuma - cuma]_

"Terimakasih banyak, Byun-shi. Jasa mu akan selalu kami ingat," ujar Jonghyun sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Ehem,"

Suara deheman menginterupsi kegiatan mereka bertiga. Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya saat melihat Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri di belakang Jonghyun dan Woohyun. "Ah, Pak Jaksa," ujar Woohyun canggung. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menyalami Jonghyun dan Woohyun yang membalas uluran tangan Chanyeol dengan canggung.

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua,"

"Anda seharusnya mengatakannya pada pengacara kami karena dialah kami bisa bebas," ujar Woohyun bangga sambil menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, aku akan mengatakannya langsung pada pengacaramu," balas Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, izinkan aku untuk mengucapkan ucapan selamat kepada pengacara kalian secara pribadi, bolehkah?" tanya Chanyeol. Jonghyun dan Woohyun saling menatap kemudian mengangguk.

"Silahkan, kami akan menemui keluarga kami,"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan datar.

"Pengacara Byun, bisa ikut saya sebentar?"

* * *

 _ **Droit De Suite**_

* * *

Mengitari taman di yang terletak di tengah - tengah pengadilan adalah pilihan yang tepat di sore hari ini. Chanyeol menatap sekelilingnya yang cukup sepi karena beberapa pekerja sudah pulang, ataupun masih berada di ruang persidangan. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Pengacara itu tampak manis dengan kemeja berwarna pink muda, dasi yang sudah ia lepas dan celana katun biru navy yang pas di kakinya. Sedang Chanyeol tidak berniat melepas toga nya sampai saat ini.

"Kau bekerja dengan sangat baik pada kasus ini. Kuucapkan selamat," ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tipis.

"* _Officium Nobile_ , itu sudah seharusnya ku lakukan," jawab Baekhyun sambil menundukan kepalanya.

[ ** _Officium Nobile_** : _Prinsip yang dipegang oleh seorang pengacara/menjaga martabat pengacara agar tetap menjadi profesi yang mulia]_

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan kembali menatap Baekhyun yang masih berusaha menghindar darinya

"Maafkan aku," lirih Chanyeol. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dan masih bertahan untuk tidak menoleh pada lelaki yang berjalan di sampingnya. Chanyeol tidak mungkin diam begitu saja, ia menghadang Baekhyun dengan tubuhnya sampai lelaki mungil itu menabrak tubuh tingginya.

"Apa - apaan kau ini?" Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mengecupnya, tetapi Baekhyun tidak punya keinginan untuk menarik tangannya.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun," ujar Chanyeol sungguh - sungguh. Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya dan membiarkan Chanyeol melanjutkan perkataannya terlebih dahulu

"Aku salah berpikir jauh seperti itu. Bahkan aku sampai menghina mu karena pada kenyataannya aku tidak lebih baik darimu," Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mengeratkan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku bodoh ya membiarkan mu menangis dan pergi begitu saja di hari pertama kali aku merenggut kesucianmu,"

Baekhyun merona mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol dan melirik ke sekelilingnya, takut ada yang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun," tulus Chanyeol kemudian mengecup tangan Baekhyun. Pria mungil yang diberkati hati yang lembut dan penuh perasaan itu tersentuh akan ketulusan Chanyeol dan tersenyum pada mantan kekasihnya ( _yang akan kembali menjadi kekasih_ )

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Park Chan," lirih Baekhyun. Chanyeol bernafas lega dan kembali mencium tangan Baekhyun . "Kita balikan?" tawar Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya dan berpura - pura berpikir, "Euhm, bagaimana ya?" goda Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tahu kekasih nya ini jahil. Ia hanya tersenyum dan mengeluarkan kotak berwarna hitam beludru yanh sedari tadi ia taruh di dalam saku toganya.

 _'Jangan katakan dia akan_ ,' batin Baekhyun

"Menikahlah denganku Baekhyun," ucap Chanyeol dengan yakin dan pasti. Baekhyun mengatupkan rahangnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak percaya

"Aku ingin segera mengikatmu sehingga saat nanti tugasku dipindahkan ke luar kota, kau sudah kumiliki dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa menggodamu karena kau sudah menjadi miliku," ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis. Mata Baekhyun berkaca - kaca. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar kemudian tertawa lebar.

"Ayo kita menikah, Chan!" seru Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela nafas lega dan segera mencium kening Baekhyun kemudian mengecup bibirnya sekilas dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan, sampai Baekhyun melepas pelukannya," Kenapa kau tidak membuka kotak cincinnya?"tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol nyengir dan menggaruk pelipisnya. Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya dan terbelalak saat Chanyeol membuka kotak cincin itu,

Bukan cincin emas atau perak,

Tetapi

"CINCIN MAINAN?" suara lantang Baekhyun terdengar di kesunyian itu. Chanyeol nyengir dan terkekeh polos

"Aku belum membeli cincin, jadi kupakai dulu cincin mainan milik keponakanku. Tapi nanti aku akan segera menggantinya dengan cincin asli, sungguh," Chanyeol mengacungkan kedua jarinya. Baekhyun terdiam sebentar melihat wajah calon suaminya kemudian terkekeh. Ia menarik tubuh Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu menenggelamkan tubuh Baekhyun di pelukannya

"Yang penting kau sudah melamarku, itu cukup,"

"Bukan melamar lagi, tapi aku Park Chanyeol, Jaksa terhormat di Seoul akan menuntutmu untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya sampai mati," ujar Chanyeol lembut sambil menghirup aroma shampoo Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan membela diriku kalau begitu,"

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dan segera melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan mesra. Keduanya terhanyut denhan ciuman mereka sore itu. Baekhyun merangkul leher Chanyeol dan menutup matanya, menikmati ketukan ketukan halus dari bibir Chanyeol. Ditengah - tengah pagutannya, Chanyeol membuka matanya dan terdiam tidak mendominasi lagi. Baekhyun melepas bibirnya saat menyadari hal tetsebut dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sayunya, sudah setengah bernafsu ngomong -ngomong.

"Ada apa, Chan?"tanya Baekhyun bingung

"Baekhyun," ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun serius.

"Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan resepsi pernikahan kita ditengah - tengah persidangan yang sedang berlangsung,"

"APAA?!"

* * *

 ** _END ?or TBC?_**

* * *

[Cuap-cuapannya Author]: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TEH PUTRI A.K.A AUTHOR PUPUTRI26 YANG SAMA SAMA MOJANG BANDUNG SEPERTI DIRIKU #kenyotpipitehpuput Ini Fanfic niat banget gw buat demi elu teh coba! Yaoi lagi, biasa gw bikin GS :* Yang penting teh puput seneng dah. Happy Putri Day! send love to your home from me! :***

.

Selamat ulang tahun juga buat kak **Aya a.k.a Sayaka Dini** , **Kacangpolongman** , ama **Yuri a.k.a Oh Yuri**. i wishing u all the best!Sehat selalu yaa, tetep berkarya terus! FF Kalian itu sama kecenya kaya kalian (Love and hugs and kiss for you all)!

.

Aku juga apdet jamaah bareng **Puputri,Baekbychuu,SilvieVienoy96,Oh Yuri,RedApplee,Railash61,Hyurien92,Park Ayoung,Byun Min Hwa, Myka Reien, JongTakGu88, Cusson Baekby ama SayakaDini**. Mangga di baca Fanfic mereka juga buat nemenin malming kalian ya :)

.

Ohya, btw ini salah satu Fanfic gw yang gw buat dengan sangat enjoy dan menikmati, karena gw bawa unsur - unsur dan istilah hukum yang selama 4 tahun gw pelajari baik dari materi perkuliahan gw atau pengetahuan dari luar yang gw dapat. Jadi, sekalian gw bagi ilmu tentang apa yang gw pelajari selama ini ama kalian ^_^ semoga bermanfaat. Dan gw juga sangat bercita - cita jadi salah satu dari para Law Enforcement, gw ingin banget jadi pengacara dan karena itu kmrn FF gw sempet gw abaikan karena gw ikutan kelas profesi advokat gitu hehehe doain ya semuaaa

.

Sekedar informasi, takutnya ada yang bingung emang ga boleh ya seorang jaksa/pengacara/hakim saling berhubungan atau bekomunikasi secara intens ketika mereka lagi ngadepin satu kasus yang sama (contohnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun diatas). Tbh, ini tuh gada aturan resmi nya or we call ini cuma peraturan tak tertulis. Mereka boleh berhubungan/berkomunikasi ASAL tidak membahas kasus atau saling berkompromi di belakang persidangan untuk menguntungkan satu pihak. Bayangin dong, klo misalnya Jaksa ama pengacaranya satu kasus terus ketauan sering bareng kan ga enak dilihat takutnya Jaksa nyogok pengacara buat jeblosin terdakwa atau pengacara minta bantuan jaksa buat bebasinn terdakwa. Nah, that is the reason nya temen - temen.

.

Pengacara, Jaksa dan Hakim itu punya kode etik yang bakal mereka bawa sampai mati, pesanku, profesi mereka itu mulia ketika kita menggunakan profesi itu dengan sebaik nya. Betul?

.

Gw seneng banget bayangin kisah cinta Jaksa ama Pengacara. Cute aja, mereka itu suka bersitegang di persidangan. Dan ChanBaek cocok banget meranin ini serius :*

dan gw serius, klo banyak yang minat lagi ama story line kaya gini, gw bakal lanjut :*

.

Jangan Lupa Review Yak! :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Droit De Suite**

 **Main Cast :** Baekhyun as Lawyer, Chanyeol as Prosecutor

 **Other Cast** : EXO member,and other

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Humour

 **Rate :** M for bad words

 **Summary :** "Dan aku tidak akan sampai membiarkan dia berani menyentuhmu sedikitpun kali ini," - **Chanyeol** | "Dia bukan siapa – siapa ku sekarang. Tidak ada yang berani menyentuhku karena ada kau disampingku," - **Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eits, jangan kencang – kencang,"

Chanyeol meringis saat Baekhyun memasangkan dasi putih kebanggannya yang dikenakan bersamaan dengan toga hitam jaksa milik lelaki tinggi itu. Baekhyun melonggarkan tali dasinya kemudian mengikatnya kencang.

"Kau tidak mengikat mati dasiku kan?" tanga Chanyeol sambil merapikan toganya.

"Suruh siapa minta dipasangkan dasi padahal kau biasa memakainya sendiri. Dasar aneh!" kesal Baekhyun sambil menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Inikan latihan sebagai istri. Beberapa bulan lagi kita akan menikah, kau harus terbiasa dengan hal – hal seperti ini," kekeh Chanyeol sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu mendengus dan kembali ke mejanya untuk membaca beberapa berkas yang sedang ia teliti saat ini.

Beberapa menit lalu, Chanyeol datang pagi – pagi sekali karena sidang nya akan dilaksanakan pada jam pertama. Namun, sebelum menuju ruang pengadilan, Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi kekasih menggemaskannya yang Chanyeol yakini sudah berada di Posbakum _(Pos Bantuan Hukum)_ pada pagi hari. Dengan modus ingin dipakaikan dasi, Chanyeol merengek mendatangi Posbakum. Untung saja hanya ada Baekhyun disitu.

Dan kini, Chanyeol harus kembali merajuk seperti Hanbyeol keponakannya saat ia tidak diizinkan memakan ice cream. Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya dan duduk di sebrang Baekhyun, dengan meja yang menghalangi mereka.

"Kau mengabaikan ku," tutur Chanyeol dengan wajah menggemaskan – _yang di buat – buat_ – olehnya. Baekhyun mengalihkan matanya dari berkas dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku sedang sibuk, sayang. Kita kan bisa bertemu nanti saat makan siang, kau ini,"

"Kau tidak menciumku pagi ini!" kesal Chanyeol dengan nada lebih tinggi.

"Astaga, pagi – pagi begini sudah disuguhkan dengan pertengkaran sepasang kekasih yang meminta jatah cium?" sahut suara yang cukup tinggi pagi itu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh pada sosok itu, Kyungsoo si mata burung hantu.

"Harusnya kau kecilkan suaramu itu, Park! Kyungsoo jadi dengarkan," kesal Baekhyun saat melihat Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan menaruh tasnya di meja kerjanya.

"Jaksa Park ini manja juga ternyata," ledek Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu mendengus kesal sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke Kyungsoo.

"Sampai kuadukan kau pada Jongin, kau bisa mati,"

"Adukan saja, aku tidak takut," balas Kyungsoo dengan wajah sombong. Lelaki mungil lain selain Baekhyun itu kemudian duduk di kursinya dan mulai menyalakan PC nya. Chanyeol mendengus dan kembali menoleh pada Baekhyun yang kembali melihat – lihat isi berkasnya.

"Kau mendiamkanku lagi," rajuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun kewalahan dibuatnya. Lelaki bersurai hitam itu tersenyum pada Chanyeol dan menepuk punggung tangan calon suaminya.

"Chanyeol sudah sarapan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan lembut. Chanyeol menggeleng, dan Baekhyun bersumpah kekasihnya ini sangat persis dengan bayi Harimau yang ia lihat beberapa bulan lalu ia lihat di _San Diego Zoo._

"Aku bawa sandwich dan kopi," Baekhyun merogoh tas jinjingnya dan mengambil dua potong sandwich kemudian menaruhnya diatas meja. "Kau mau?" tawarnya.

"Tentu," Chanyeol mengambil salah satu sandwich, membuka plastiknya dan memakannya. Chanyeol baru tahu jika di kolong meja Baekhyun hampir sama fungsinya dengan kantong doraemon. Semua ada dan lengkap. Baekhyun mengeluarkan termos kecil juga dua gelas plastik. Dengan telaten Baekhyun menuangkan kopi panas yang masih mengebul dari dalam termos keadalam gelasnya dan Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih,"

"Sama – sama. Habiskan yah, itu aku yang membuatnya," ujar Baekhyun sambil menggigit sandwichnya dan mengunyahnya dengan lahap.

"Pantas tidak ada timun didalamnya,"

"Hanya orang aneh yang memakan sandwich dengan timun di setiap potongannya,"

"Kalau begitu aku aneh?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Kau aneh," kekeh Baekhyun sambil menelan sandwichnya. "Tapi aku cinta. Bagaimana ini?"

Chanyeol terkekeh dan kembali menggigit sandwichnya. Dalam hati Chanyeol membayangkan bagaimana setiap pagi Baekhyun akan menyiapkan makanan – makanan lezat untuknya setelah menikah. Ah, membayangkannya saja Chanyeol jadi tidak sabar.

Sedang Baekhyun, kembali melirik berkas nya dan membacanya dengan teliti. Chanyeol memajukan tubuhnya, melirik deretan huruf yang Baekhyun baca.

"Kasus apalagi yang kini kau tangani?"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol dan kembali ia gigit sandwich nya dengan lahap.

"Kemarin Taehyung, junior ku di _Law Firm_ * ku beri tanggung jawab untuk menghandle klien kami yang datang ke Law Firm. Seorang wanita muda bernama Chaeyoung beserta temannya yang terlihat kacau," ujar Baekhyun kemudian menelan makananya. Chanyeol mengangguk dan membiarkan kekasihnya melanjutkan

 _[ **Law Firm** : Kantor Hukum]_

"Yang menjadi korban disini adalah teman dari Chaeyoung, wanita dengan penampilan kacau tersebut. Saat menjelaskan duduk perkara, wanita itu menjelaskan pada Taehyung bahwa ia merupakan korban pemerkosaan. Untungnya, Chaeyoung selaku sahabat wanita itu tahu bahwa itu merupakan _delik aduan_ * , Chaeyoung cukup pintar. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, di hari yang sama sahabat Chaeyoung ini baru saja diperkosa," ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah sedih. Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya.

 _[ **Delik** : Perbuatan yang dapat dikenakan hukum karena merupakan pelanggaran terhadap undang - undang / **Delik Aduan** : Delik yang dapat dituntut ketika jika diadukan oleh orang yang merasa dirugikan]_

"Lalu setelah itu Taehyung segera membawanya ke kantor polisi untuk segera di lakukan _Visum Et Repertum_ * agar kita tahu apa benar wanita ini korban pelecehan sexual,"

 _[ **Visum et Repertum** : keterangan tertulis yang dibuat oleh dokter dalam ilmu kedokteran forensik atas permintaan penyidik yang berwenang mengenai hasil pemeriksaan medik terhadap manusia, baik hidup atau mati ataupun bagian atau diduga bagian tubuh manusia]_

Baekhyun pun menghela nafas dan kembali melanjutkannya. "Dan yang lebih mencengangkan, ternyata wanita itu diperkosa oleh suaminya sendiri, Chan,"

"Bajingan," umpat Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun brengsek nya Chanyeol, ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah melakukan pelecehan sexual, apalagi dengan orang yang ia cintai.

"Dan setelah mendapat penanganan yang tepat oleh rekan – rekanku di _P2TP2A_ * juga mendapat pemulihan secara mental, wanita itu mengaku bahwa suaminya melakukannya karena kebencian. Suaminya kabur, dan hingga kini masih dalam tahap pencarian,"

 _[ **P2TP2A** : Pusat kegiatan terpadu yang menyediakan pelayanan bagi perempuan dan anak yang mengalami korban kekerasan seksual]_

"Ini cukup pelik, Baek," lirih Baekhyun.

"Ya, apalagi ternyata suaminya merupakan pengusaha terkenal yang mampu menyuap sana sini aparat hukum,"

"Sampai aku yang terlibat dengan persidangan ini maka pelakunya akan ku jerat dengan hukuman terberat," ujar Chanyeol dengan mata berapi – api. Baekhyun terkekeh dan kembali melahap potongan terakhir dari sandwichnya.

"Mungkin mulai sekarang tugas Taehyung akan kucabut. Aku ingin mendampingi wanita ini baik dalam proses _non- litigasi_ * dan _litigasi_ *,"

 _[ **Non- Litigasi** : Bantuan hukum diluar proses peradilan ex: pemeriksaan di kepolisian / **Litigasi** : Bantuan hukum didalam peradilan]_

"Kau memang pengacara terbaik yang pernah aku temui," ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun kagum. Baekhyun berujar 'terimakasih' tanpa suara, dan meminum kopi nya dengan anggun.

"Baekhyun,kapan aku bisa datang ke rumahmu untuk bertemu dengan kakek dan nenek mu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap kedua obsidian Baekhyun. "Aku ingin melamar mu langsung dihadapan Kakek dan Nenek mu,"

"Secepatnya kalau bisa. Tetapi kau harus menunggu Kakek pulang bekerja karena Law Firm nya selalu sibuk setiap hari," ujar Baekhyun santai. Chanyeol menghentikan kunyahannya

"Kakekmu seorang pengacara?"

"Yup!" jawab Baekhyun semangat. "Ia sosok panutanku dalam menjalankan tugas kemanusiaan ini,"

"Boleh ku tahu, siapa namanya?" tanya Chanyeol hati – hati. Baekhyun tersenyum dengan manis dan menaruh gelas kertasnya di meja

"Byun Yohan,"

"APA?!"

* * *

 ** _Droit De Suite_**

* * *

 _Officium Nobile*_ , itu yang mereka pegang sampai akhir hayat mereka. Bukan semata – mata dengan sumpah di depan negara atau pendapatan yang memadai, tetapi kepuasan yang mereka dapat saat apa yang mereka lakukan berhasil dengan mengatasnamakan kemanusiaan dalam semua tugas mereka. Pengabdian kepada masyarakat juga penegakan hak asasi manusia adalah titik nadi profesi yang cukup membuat orang bertanya – tanya dengan loyaliti mereka. Baekhyun salah satunya, dengan kepercayaan bahwa hak asasi seseorang akan terpatenkan dengan baik, ia akan tempuh segala cara untuk kliennya.

 _[ **Officium Nobile** : Sumpah pengacara dalam mengembalikan posisi terhormat seorang pengacara]_

Salah satunya, dengan memastikan bahwa pemeriksaan di kepolisian dilakukan dengan cepat, tidak memberatkan korban, dan juga melindungi korban. Beberapa kali Baekhyun yakinkan kepada Cho Minha – _kliennya_ – bahwa ia akan dilindungi negara karena ia seorang korban dan tidak usah takut dengan ancaman yang tertuju padanya. Baekhyun memperhatikan wanita berusia 30 tahun keatas ini dengan sedih. Wanita itu menunduk dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Minha- ssi, saya Byun Baekhyun, kuasa hukum nyonya saat ini," ujar Baekhyun lembut. Minha masih menundukan kepalanya dan mengangguk.

"Saya senior Taehyung, dan tugas Taehyun sudah saya ambil alih. Sekarang, semua kepentingan anda di mata hukum saya yang akan bertanggung jawab. Saya akan berusaha membela anda dihadapan hakim, dan menjelaskan seluruh fakta dengan benar sehingga keadilan dapat terealisasikan bagi semua orang, dan untuk kasus ini, anda lah yang harus mendapat keadilan itu,"

Minha mengangkat wajahnya dengan perlahan, dan menatap Baekhyun dengan matanya yang berkaca – kaca. Baekhyun tersenyum, menguatkan kliennya yang terpuruk saat ini.

"Tetapi aku tidak punya uang untuk membayar anda," keluh wanita itu dengan nada pelan.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Negara yang akan membayar saya. Saya melakukan ini semua secara _Pro Bono*_ , kewajiban saya didepan Tuhan untuk membela orang – orang yang bersalah. Anda tidak usah khawatir,"

 _[ **Pro Bono** : perbuatan/pelayanan hukum yang dilakukan untuk kepentingan umum atau pihak yang tidak mampu tanpa dipungut biaya]_

Baekhyun ingin sekali menangis saat melihat senyum diwajah wanita itu. Sebelum bertemu dengan Minha, Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chaeyoung untuk menggali fakta – fakta terkait wanita di depannya. Sesuai informasi, Suami Minha adalah pengusaha textile yang kaya raya, Minha hanya anak seorang petani desa kemudian di nikahkan dengan pengusaha itu. Baekhyun tidak tahu seluk beluk ceritanya, yang jelas pengusaha tersebut memang menikahi Minha atas dasar suka sama suka. Namun, kemelut hadir dalam rumah tangga mereka. Tidak jarang Minha mendapat perbuatan tidak menyenangkan dan juga kekerasan di rumah tangga nya. Fakta lain yang Baekhyun temui adalah,bahwa Minha tidak memiliki apa – apa lagi selain rumah warisan keluarganya di desa. Minha hanya memiliki seorang kakak di Seoul, seorang kakak laki - laki.

Baekhyun sebagai perpanjangan tangan Tuhan dalam mencari keadilan akan melakukan sebaik mungkin apa yang Minha butuhkan kali ini. Berbekal pengetahuan, kemampuan dialektis, dan perasaannya yang di milkinya, siang itu Baekhyun mengorek semua fakta dari mulut Minha sendiri.

Sampai satu fakta mengejutkan hampir membuat Baekhyun menahan nafasnya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama mantan suami mu anda, Minha - ssi ?" tanya Baekhyun lembut. Minha kembali meneteskan air matanya saat Baekhyun menanyakan pertanyaan yang cukup crucial tersebut.

"Tenang saja, sesuai sumpah dan kode etik profesiku, aku tidak akan membocorkan rahasia klien," Ujar Baekhyun sambil mengelus lengan Minha dengan lembut. Minha menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian berujar dengan lirih

"Lee Junki,"

Nama itu, nama yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun pening. Nama yang Baekhyun hindari beberapa tahun ini

Nama mantan kekasihnya dengan sejarah yang buruk dan kelam.

* * *

 ** _Droit De Suite_**

* * *

Ketakutan terbesar Chanyeol sejak kecil adalah kehilangan seseorang. Hal tersebut mampu membuat Chanyeol luluh lantah tak karuan, bahkan hampir mati. Kehilangan yang pernah ia alami adalah saat kakeknya meninggal dunia, kakeknya yang amat ia sayangi dan hormati. Kematian kakeknya membuat Chanyeol kecil tidak mau makan, tidak mau sekolah dan melakukan apapun. Sehingga saat itu ia mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai seseorang yang tidak mau kehilangan sosok yang ia cintai.

Ketakutan kedua yang Chanyeol alami tidak datang saat ia masih kecil, tetapi hal itu datang ketika Baekhyun memberi tahu nama sakral yang sampai saat ini Chanyeol akan bergidik mendengar namanya. Nama sakral yang ternyata adalah kakek dari kekasihnya yang beberapa bulan lagi akan ia nikahi.

Byun Yohan, pengacara terkenal yang bisa terhitung jari kekalahannya di meja hijau. Yohan si Harimau Pengadilan, kata orang. Setiap nalar nya,logikanya, bahkan analisis hukumnya sering kali memenangkannya dalam sebuah kasus. Dari mulai korupsi, pencucian uang, kriminal, bahkan kasus perdata pun pernah ia makan habis, dengan berbuah kemenangan dan juga mulut Jaksa dan lawan yang ia skakmat langsung dengan kemampuan tela'ahnya.

Dan beberapa menit lagi, Chanyeol akan bertemu dengan sosok itu. Secara _face to face_ , dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Senyum penuh motivasi Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan gejolak dalam perutnya.

"Tenang saja, Kakek orang yang baik," ujar Baekhyun sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu menghela nafas beberapa kali, dan menggenggam tangannya yang dingin.

Suara mobil dari luar memecah keheningan mereka berdua.

"Itu dia!" pekik Baekhyun senang. Langkah sepatu terdengar dengan jelas di rumah besar itu. Chanyeol dengan refleks berdiri, diikuti dengan Baekhyun yang tertawa melihatnya.

Sosok itu pun masuk ke dalam rumah, dengan wajah yang penuh wibawa, perawakan renta sesuai dengan usianya, namun semangat masih terlihat dalam sosok itu. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya saat sosok yang dibanggakan kalangan Advokat itu berjalan beberapa meter ke arahnya

"Kakek!" sapa Baekhyun sambil berlari kecil ke arah Yohan dan memeluk kakeknya. Yohan mengecup ujung kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Tumben hari ini kau pulang ke rumah?"

"Eum, aku membawa seseorang yang ingin kukenalkan pada Kakek," ujar Baekhyun dengan malu – malu. Yohan menoleh pada Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum sungkan pada Yohan. Sosok berwibawa itu mengangguk sambil mempertahankan wibawanya.

' _He still like an ice even when i'm smile'_ \- inner Chanyeol. Baekhyun memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk mendekat pada Yohan. Chanyeol menurut, dan bagai kerbau di cocok hidung ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan Kakeknya. Chanyeol berdehem sebentar kemudian tersenyum selebar mungkin sambil menjulurkan tangan kananya.

"Perkenalkan Tuan Byun, saya Park Chanyeol, kekasih Cucu anda," ujarnya penuh keberanian. Baekhyun memerah saat Chanyeol jujur dengan status mereka.

"Kau anak Park Yoochun?"tanya Yohan dengan pelan. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Anak Park Yoochun ada dua, seorang Jaksa dan satu lagi seorang designer. Kau salah satu anaknya yang berprofesi sebagai Jaksa?" tanya Yohan menyelidik. Kembali Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun melirik keduanya yang diliputi aura tegang. Yohan berdehem sekali, kemudian tersenyum pada Chanyeol. Bagai diberi air sungai saat gersang, Chanyeol mengalami keadaan itu. Yohan tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol

"Suatu kehormatan rumahku didatangi anak dari hakim terkenal dan penuh integritas di Seoul," ujar Yohan dengan nada bersahabat.

"Ah, malah aku yang senang bisa mendatangi rumah anda, advokat terkenal dan penuh wibawa," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya.

"Mari, kita duduk," ajak Yohan sambil mempersilahkan Chanyeol duduk kembali di sofa. " Baekhyun, bantu Nenek mu di dapur, biar Kakek temani Nak Chanyeol disini. Kita ajak dia menikmati santap malam buatan tangan Nenek dan dirimu,oke?" suruh Yohan dengan lembut

"Baiklah," ujar Baekhyun lesu. Seketika lelaki mungil itu langsung memasang wajah galak dan penuh peringatan, Chanyeol gemas melihat calon istrinya begitu.

"Jangan menanyai Chanyeol dengan pertanyaan macam – macam. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan memberi makan anjing peliharaan Kakek," ujar Baekhyun memerintah.

"Iya, iya. Sana," usir Yohan dengan lembut. Yohan menoleh pada Chanyeol dan tersenyum pada kekasih cucunya itu.

"Duduklah,"

Chanyeol pun duduk dengan Yohan yang ada di sebelahnya. Yohan menatap Chanyeol dengan seksama dan tersenyum. Chanyeol dibuat gugup oleh pengacara senior itu

"Apa sebelumnya kita pernah terlibat satu persidangan yang sama Nak?" tanya Yohan lembut. Chanyeol menggeleng

"Belum. Saya tahu anda karena sebelum saya menjabat sebagai Jaksa, aku sering mendatangi ayah saya di Pengadilan dan ikut menonton persidangan," Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menatap kagum Yohan. "Saya menganggumi anda saat itu ketika anda dengan lantang membela korban penggusuran tanah di Mokpo. Sejak saat itu, saya bercita – cita ingin menjadi seorang ahli hukum," ujar Chanyeol.

"Aku sungguh terharu mendengarnya," ujar Yohan dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Chanyeol ikut tersenyum dan tertawa dengan renyah menanggapi perkataan Yohan.

"Nak Chanyeol,boleh kulihat jarimu?" pinta Yohan sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Chanyeol menaikan alisnya dan mengangguk mengiyakan sambil memberikan tangan kanannya pada Yohan. Kakek dari kekasihnya itu menekuri telapak tangan Chanyeol dengan serius, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya untuk bertatapan langsung dengan kedua bola mata Chanyeol.

"Sebelum menjadi pengacara, aku pernah belajar ilmu meramal nasib orang dari garis tangan. Kau mau mencobanya?" tawar Yohan.

"Silahkan,"

Chanyeol tersenyum saat Yohan kembali menekuri telapak tangannya. Yohan menelusuri garis tangan paling dekat dengan jemari Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya.

"Ini adalah garis kesuksesan. Aku dapat melihat kesuksesan ada di tanganmu," ujar Yohan. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar saat mendengar penuturan Yohan.

"Ini garis percintaanmu," Yohan kembali menekuri garis tangan Chanyeol yang terletak paling bawah. " Percintaan mu baik,"sambung lelaki paruh baya dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih,"

"Dan yang ini garis kehidupan," ujar Yohan saat menelusuri garis tangan Chanyeol yang ada di tengah. "Kehidupan bahagia. Dengan keluarga yang mendukungmu, dan orang – orang yang mencintaimu. Termasuk Baekhyun cucuku bukan?" tanya Yohan memastikan.

"Ne,"

"Tapi," Yohan kembali menekuri garis tangan Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya, dan

"Auuch!" Chanyeol meringis kesakitan saat Yohan menekan keras tepat di pertengahan telapak tangannya dan menatapnya garang tanpa senyum. Luntur sudah wajah bersahabat Yohan tadi. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dan menatap Yohan takut, juga rasa sakit di telapak tangannya.

"Sampai aku melihat cucuku menangis karenamu, aku tidak segan – segan akan mencarimu dan memotong apapun yang kau punya dengan _katana_ ku, mengerti?" tanya Yohan dengan nada rendah namun menyimpan banyak peringatan. Chanyeol mengangguk mantap sambil berusaha menahan tekanan nyeri di telapak tangannya. Chanyeol pikir Yohan tidak main – main dengan setiap kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya. Terbukti, dengan ancaman yang ia utarakan pada Chanyeol.

"Kakek, Chanyeol, ayo kita ke ruang makan. Nenek sudah selesai memasak," ujar Baekhyun riang sambil berdiri di perbatasan ruang tamu dan ruang tengah menuju ruang makan. Yohan melepas tekanan jari telunjuknya pada tangan Chanyeol, namun masih tetap memegang pergelangan Chanyeol. Sedang lelaki tinggi itu, menghela nafas lega.

"Iya, sayang. Kakek akan kesana bersama kekasihmu," balas Yohan dengan senyum mengembang.

"Kakek, aku kan malu!" ujar Baekhyun sambil menahan senyumnya. Yohan tertawa dan menoleh pada Chanyeol yang terlihat tegang saat ditatap oleh mata kecil nan tajam, seperti milik Baekhyun.

"Ayo, istri dan cucuku sudah menyiapkan masakan terenak buatan tangan mereka,"

* * *

 ** _Droit De Suite_**

* * *

Selama beberapa minggu Chanyeol resmi menjadi kekasih Baekhyun, Ia baru mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun sudah kehilangan orang tuanya sejak berumur 10 tahun. Orangtuanya meninggal saat kecelakaan mobil menuju Daegu, dan Baekhyun saat itu hanya mengalami patah kaki saja saat itu.

Chanyeol melirik kekasih mungilnya yang berusaha tegar saat sang Nenek kembali menitikan air matanya, menceritakan kisah Baekhyun. Chanyeol sadar, ada banyak rahasia yang masih kekasihnya simpan. Ditemani dengan sepiring kecil puding buah buatan Baekhyun, maka malam itu menjadi malam penuh haru saat Nenek Baekhyun, Byun Haesoo menceritakan kisah cucu nya. Yohan yang duduk disamping Haesoo sesekali mengelus lengan istrinya.

"Sepulang dari Rumah Sakit, kami langsung mengambil hak asuh Baekhyun. Karena hanya kami yang Baekhyun punya di Seoul. Tidak mungkin kami berikan hak asuh pada paman dan bibinya karena mereka berada diluar kota dan beberapa di luar negeri," Haesoo mengusap air matanya sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol menggengam tangan Baekhyun yang berada di atas pahanya dan mengelusnya.

"Selain Yeri, Jungkook dan Taehyung, Baekhyun adalah cucu kami. Dan kami berdua berharap kau bisa menjaga Baekhyun, Nak Chanyeol," ujar Haesoo lembut. Sekarang giliran Baekhyun yang menenangkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu ini adalah timing yang tepat untuk melamar Baekhyun didepan Kakek dan Neneknya. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dan tersenyum tipis.

"Sebelumnya, saya ingin meminta waktu dihadapan Tuan Byun dan Nyonya Byun," ujar Chanyeol penuh keberanian. Yohan menegakan tubuhnya, dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan mulutnya. Kemudian mengangguk, menyuruh Chanyeol melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Saya ingin melamar Baekhyun dihadapan Tuan dan Nyonya Byun. Saya rasa ini waktu yang tepat karena kalian berdua adalah orang yang sangat penting bagi Baekhyun saat ini dan hanya Tuan dan Nyonya Byun lah yang dapat memberikan izin saya untuk menikahi Baekhyun, kekasih saya saat ini," ujar Chanyeol kemudian melirik Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum.

"Mungkin hubungan kami masih terbilang muda dengan waktu berpacaran yang singkat. Namun, saya memantapkan diri saya untuk melamar Baekhyun, menjadikan dia pendamping hidup saya dan menjaganya sampai maut memisahkan. Oleh sebab itu, saya atas nama Park Chanyeol meminta izin Tuan dan Nyonya Byun," ucap Chanyeol lantang kemudian menundukan kepalanya penuh hormat. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat kegigihan Chanyeol dan melirik Kakek dan Neneknya.

Haesoo tersenyum melihat Chanyeol dan kembali meneteskan airmatanya. Sedang Yohan hanya terdiam, tidak berekspresi, dan kedua matanya terus tertuju pada Chanyeol. Sepasang kekasih muda mudi itu terdiam, menunggu yang tertua menyatakan persetujuannya atau tidak sama sekali setuju dengan apa yang Chanyeol tawarkan pada kehidupan cucu mereka kelak.

Yohan menghela nafas berat dan menatap Chanyeol serta Baekhyun bergantian.

"Pernikahan bukan hal sepele. Karena kalian harus mengikat perjanjian satu sama lain sampai mati," petuah Yohan terngiang ditelinga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Aku menikahi Baekhyun karena ini adalah janjiku untuk membahagiakannya sampai akhir. Kalian tidak perlu takut," balas Chanyeol mantap. Haesoo tersenyum bahagia dan menoleh pada Baekhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Baiklah," ujar Yohan sambil menyandarkan punggungnya. "Kapan pernikahan akan dilaksanakan?" tanya nya santai. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sambil menoleh pada Baekhyun. Begitupun lelaki mungil itu yang mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan tertawa bahagia sambil menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Secepatnya. Mungkin kami harus menyiapkan segalanya selama 3 sampai 4 bulan, setelah itu kami akan melangsungkan resepsi," ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengelap setetes air mata yang turun melewati pipinya.

"Jangan menangis sayang. Nenek tahu kau bahagia bukan?" tanya Haesoo dengan lembut. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Nak, setelah ini mulailah memanggil kami dengan sebutan Nenek dan Kakek. Ya?" tawar Haesoo. Chanyeol tersenyum pada Haesoo dan Yohan kemudian mengangguk mantap.

"Pasti. Kalian akan menjadi keluarga ku nanti,"

* * *

 _ **Droit De Suite**_

* * *

Keesokan harinya sebelum pergi menuju pengadilan, Baekhyun kembali mengunjungi Minha yang berada di rumah salah satu saudaranya di Seoul. Baekhyun merasa nyaman berada dirumah itu. Dari mulai sosok keluarga yang hangat, keadaan rumah yang bersih meskipun sederhana juga bagaimana mereka menyapa tamu secara ramah.

Baekhyun memberi hormat pada Kyuhyun kakak dari Minha, juga istri dan kedua anak kembar mereka. Minha yang baru saja selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga itupun tersenyum pada Baekhyun, bahkan keluarga itu mengajak Baekhyun untuk sarapan bersama.

Pengacara muda itu memperhatikan kliennya yang terlihat bahagia dengan keluarga barunya disini. Baekhyun jadi membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Minha sebelumnya saat tinggal bersama Junki. Ya, pelaku sekaligus mantan kekasihnya dahulu. Ada benang merah diantara kasus ini dengan keadaan pribadi Baekhyun. Seakan Tuhan mengijinkan ini terjadi agar Baekhyun kembali berurusan dengan Junki, atau mungkin Tuhan ingin Baekhyun menyelesaikan permasalahannya dengan Junki, alih – alih melakukan pembalasan dendam pada pria itu?

Baekhyun berusaha melupakan hal itu dan terkesiap saat tangan kecil menarik – narik ujung kemejanya saat ia duduk diantara keluarga Cho.

"Halo, sayang?" sapa Baekhyun sambil mengelus rambut salah satu putri Kyuhyun yang baru berusia kira – kira 3 sampai 4 tahun. Gadis kecil itu memberikan Baekhyun satu susu kotak kecil dengan merk yang Baekhyun sangat hafal, merk susu anak – anak.

"Untukku?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengelus rambut hitam gadis cilik itu.

"Terima kasih cantik. Siapa namamu?"tanya Baekhyun sambil mengelus tangannya yang kecil

"Cho Haera,"

"Nah, Haera. Kalau sudah besar kau ingin menjadi apa?"tanya Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Seorang Jaksa!" pekik Haera antusias. Baekhyun terbahak, diikuti dengan tawa seluruh keluarga Cho yang memperhatikan interaksi kedua sosok berbeda umur ini

"Wah, kekasih Paman juga seorang Jaksa loh," ujar Baekhyun. Haera menatap Baekhyun berbinar seolah kata ' _kekasih_ ' adalah hal yang menyenangkan bagi gadis kecil seusianya.

"Kalau sudah besar, kau harus lebih hebat dia. Kalahkan dia, dan suatu saat nanti, namamu lah yang akan tercatat sebagai Jaksa muda terbaik di kota ini. Kau berjanji?" ujar Baekhyun sambil mengelus rambut Haera. Gadis itu mengangguk mengiykan.

"Haera, jangan menganggu paman pengacara. Ayo bermain bersama Hani," perintah sang ibu. Haera segera berlari kecil menuju saudara kembarnya yang tengah bermain dengan puzzle.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun- ssi, Haera memang begitu. Senang jika ada orang baru datang kemari," ujar Seohyun tidak enak. Baekhyun terkekeh dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Tidak apa- apa. Dia tidak menganggu," ujar Baekhyun. Pengacara muda itu mengambil _tape recorder_ dari dalam tasnya. "Kyuhyun- ssi, apakah anda memiliki waktu sebentar? Sepertinya aku butuh menanyakan beberapa hal penting padamu," ujar Baekhyun sopan.

"Ah," Kyuhyun mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet dan menaruh kopi yang baru saja ia teguk,"Tidak apa – apa Baekhyun-ssi. Kita berbicara di taman belakang saja. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah,"

Sebelum meninggalkan ruang makan, Baekhyun sempat memegang bahu Minha seakan memberi kekuatan dan mengikuti Kyuhyun menuju taman belakang. Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk duduk di sofa yang menghadap langsung ke taman, dengan Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Baik Kyuhyun-ssi, bisa kita mulai sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Silahkan," ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Baekhyun menekan tombol record pada _tape recorder_ nya dan menaruhnya di antara mereka berdua.

"Sebelumnya, aku turut prihatin dengan keadaan adikmu, Kyuhyun-ssi. Ia terlihat tertekan dengan apa yang ia alami," ujar Baekhyun dengan raut sedih. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat seraya memijat pelipisnya

"Terima kasih Baekhyun- ssi. Untungnya, dia masih memiliki aku, dan keluarga di Seoul. Kalau tidak, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaannya," balas pria itu sedih.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, jika tidak keberatan, bisakah anda ceritakan bagaimana awal mula Minha dan suaminya kenal,juga keadaan rumah tangganya, dan kejadian yang baru saja ini menimpa adik anda sesuai dengan versi mu," ujar Baekhyun.

"Cukup panjang ceritanya. Apa itu oke?" tanya Kyuhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Aku punya banyak waktu untuk mendengarkannya,"jawab Baekhyun hangat.

"Jadi, pada mulanya perkenalan Minha dan Junki dimulai pada tahun 1999..."

* * *

 ** _Droit De Suite_**

* * *

Chanyeol mengambil satu kotak eskrim dari kulkasnya, mengambil dua buah sendok, dan berjalan dengan santai menuju ruang tengah. Ia menatap kekasihnya yang tengah duduk diatas karpet bulu dengan banyak berkas dan juga _tape recorder_ yang sedari tadi ia putar ulang. Dengan pakaian santainya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghabiskan malam mereka di apartement Chanyeol.

"Aku baru tahu kau bekerja dengan menggunakan _Tape Recorder,_ " ujar Chanyeol sambil menyendok satu suap eskrim matcha. Baekhyun melepas kacamatanya dan tersenyum sambil menepuk tape recorder hitam miliknya.

"Dia adalah pendampingku sejak aku kuliah dulu. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya,"

"Zaman sekarang kan ada ponsel, bisa merekam suara bahkan merekam video. Itu lebih modern," balas Chanyeol sambil menyendok kembali eskrimnya.

"Yang baru tidak selamanya berkesan dihati. Karena yang setia menemanimu adalah yang tidak akan bisa kita lupakan sampai kapanpun," ujar Baekhyun sambil melirik tape recordernya. "Seperti dia,"sambung Baekhyun.

"Seperti aku lebih tepatnya, calon istriku," goda Chanyeol sambil menyuapkan satu eskrim ke mulut Baekhyun dengan sendok yang lain. Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati, dan sebagai hadiah, ia mengecup bibir Chanyeol cepat.

"Bagaimana perkembangan kasus yang kau hadapi?sudah ada perkembangan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyendok satu suap es krim. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke bantal besar.

"Ada begitu banyak fakta yang cukup mencengangkan dari kasus ini. Bahkan beberapa diantaranya -" Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. "Ada hubungannya dengan kehidupan masa lalu ku," ujar Baekhyun lesu.

Chanyeol menaruh sendoknya juga es krim nya di karpet, menaruh seluruh atensi nya pada Baekhyun.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Masa lalu ku," ujar Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum begitu hangat pada calon pendampingnya.

"Selama kita berhubungan, mungkin masih ada beberapa hal yang belum kita ceritakan secara terbuka. Salah satunya kisah ini. Cobalah untuk bercerita padaku sehingga dalam hubungan kita tidak ada satupun yang ditutupi, Baek. Apalagi sebentar lagi kita menikah, dan aku harap kita berdua harus saling mempercayai ," ujar Chanyeol lembut. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

"Aku percaya padamu," ujar Baekhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Chanyeol .

"Kita sudah menetapkan tersangka dalam kasus ini. Dia Lee Junki, pengusaha textile terbesar di Korea Selatan. Penjualan kainnya bahkan sudah tersebar sampai ke mancanegara, bahkan beberapa designer di Paris menggunakan kainnya karena terkenal dengan kualitasnya dan harganya yang tidak terlalu mahal," lanjut Baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam dan membiarkan Baekhyun melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sesuai keterangan Cho Kyuhyun, kakak laki – laki Cho Minha selaku klien ku, Minha dan Junki menikah memang bukan karena paksaan. Mereka menikah atas dasar saling suka. Di usianya yang ke 22, Junki menikahi Minha dan mereka di karuani satu orang anak,"

"Anak?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk

"Anak itu ada dalam pengawasan Junki sekarang. Aku belum tahu bagaimana kronologis cerita ini sesuai dari versi Minha, tetapi yang jelas sekarang anak itu bersama Junki dan Minha dilarang untuk menemui anak itu," sambung Baekhyun.

"Apa tuntutan yang akan kalian ajukan pada pihak tersangka?"

"Kami berencana akan menuntut Junki atas perbuatan dia yang menyiksa Minha sehingga perbuatannya bisa masuk kekerasan dalam rumah tangga yang berupa penganiayaan secara fisik, pemerkosaan dalam pernikahan, juga ia terkena tuntutan dalam undang – undang perlindungan anak karena melarang anaknya bertemu ibu kandungnya," tutur Baekhyun sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

"Ada satu rahasia yang belum ku ceritakan padamu, Chan" ujar Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol yang menaikan alisnya.

"Ada apa?"

Baekhyun mengelus tangan Chanyeol yang berada dalam genggamannya dan mengururnya pelan.

"Junki adalah mantan kekasihku saat kami kuliah dulu,"

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol kaget. Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

"Dia cukup protektif. Bahkan, beberapa kali ia sempat memukulku karena aku melakukan kesalahan,"ujar Baekhyun dengan nada sedih.

"Kurang ajar!" umpat Chanyeol dengan geram. Baekhyun bisa merasakan genggaman tangan Chanyeol yang mengeras di tangannya.

"Dia harus menerima balasannya Baek!"

"Ya, ini adalah balas dendam terbaik dariku untuknya,"

"Dan aku tidak akan sampai membiarkan dia berani menyentuhmu sedikitpun kali ini," ujar Chanyeol dengan sorot mata tajam. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, Chanyeol sudah kepalang emosi dan hanya ada satu cara untuk menenangkan si Jaksa tampan ini. Memeluk Chanyeol dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di bawah ketiak Chanyeol, mengecup kedua pipinya dan menaruh kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol, dan benar saja, kekesalan Chanyeol seakan menguap bagai air. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengelus punggung Baekhyun

"Dia buka siapa – siapa ku sekarang. Tidak ada yang berani menyentuhku karena ada kau disampingku," bisik Baekhyun.

"Tetap disampingku dan andalkan aku ketika kau membutuhkanku Baekhyun,"

"Tentu, Chan,"

Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan mengecup ujung rambut calon istrinya.

* * *

 ** _Droit De Suite_**

* * *

Selepas melakukan _mediasi*_ di pengadilan yang dihadiri oleh beberapa pemegang saham perusahaan otomotif terkenal di kotanya, sore itu Baekhyun bergegas pergi meninggalkan pengadilan dan meluncur menuju apartement Minha untuk menemui wanita itu.

 _[ **Mediasi** : upaya penyelesaian konflik dengan melibatkan pihak ketiga yang netral, yang tidak memiliki kewenangan tanpa melalui proses persidangan]_

Ditengah – tengah perjalanan, Baekhyun melirik ponselnya yang tertempel di dashboard. Ia tersenyum saat Chanyeol meneleponnya. Dengan mengaktifkan loudspeaker, ia menerima panggilan kekasihnya,

"Iya Chagi,"

 _"Kau dimana?"_

"Aku diperjalanan menuju apartement Minha. Setelah itu mungkin aku akan langsung ke kantor polisi untuk bertemu dengan Xiumin dan meminta berkas hasil visum Minha. Ada apa?"

 _"Kita makan malam bersama bagaimana?"_

"Di apartement ku?" tanya Baekhyun sambil membelokan kemudinya.

 _"Baiklah. Aku akan membeli beberapa bahan makanan, dan setelah persidangan terakhir, aku akan langsung menuju apartementmu. Oke?"_

"Oke, calon suami ku yang tampan,"

 _"Kuingatkan kembali, besok kau harus menemaniku untuk mencari cincin dan membuat kartu undangan,"_

"Arraseo, Jaksa Park. Aku akan mengikutimu karena nantipun kau adalah kepala keluargaku," ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dan menghentikan mobilnya saat sudah sampai di apartement Minha.

 _"Ku tutup teleponnya ya. Persidangan 5 menit lagi akan dimulai. Saranghae,"_

"Sarangha, tunggu aku ya,"

Setelah mendengar gumaman Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera mengakhiri sambungan telepon dan menaruh ponselnya didalam tas. Ia mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari mobil untuk menemui Minha, mencari tahu kisah sebenarnya dari korban secara langsung.

.

.

"Apapun yang kau ceritakan akan aman di tanganku, aku janji padamu," ujar Baekhyun dengan lembut saat ia dan Minha berada di ruang makan berdua tanpa seorangpun menganggu mereka karena Baekhyun butuh privasi agar tugasnya dalam mencari kebenaran dari mulut Minha dapat ia kuak sedalam mungkin.

"Aku percaya padamu Pengacara Byun," ujar Minha lemah sambil menatap secangkir teh dihadapannya. Baekhyun menaruh _tape recorder_ nya dan memencet tombol On.

"Anda bisa memulainya sekarang," ujar Baekhyun mempersilahkan Minha dengan hormat.

"Pernikahan kami termasuk pernikahan yang indah dan penuh kebahagiaan didalamnya," ujar Minha sambil tersenyum pahit. Mendengar kata pernikahan, Baekhyun teringat akan moment dimana beberapa minggu lagi, ia dan Chanyeol akan memasuki fase itu. Fase dimana keduanya membentuk sebuah keluarga dan menjalani alur kehidupan berdua. Baekhyun berpikir apakah pernikahannya nanti bersama Chanyeol akan berakhir seperti wanita di hadapannya, atau malah tidak. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan kembali menaruh perhatian pada Minha.

"Junki sangat melindungiku. Bahkan ketika kelahiran anak pertama kami, ia begitu bahagia. Youngeun, anak perempuan kami yang cantik seakan membawa kebahagiaan pada keluarga kecil kami. Putri kami yang cantik, lincah dan pintar," lirih Minha dengan mata berkaca – kaca. Baekhyun mengelus punggung tangan Minha, memberi kekuatan pada wanita itu.

"Semuanya berubah ketika Junki melihatku bersama dengan Hoonyoung, sahabatku saat kami bersekolah di sekolah farmasi. Padahal aku bukan hanya dekat dengan Hoonyoung tapi juga dengan istri dan keluarganya," ujar Minha pelan.

"Entahlah, setan apa yang membutakan Junki. Malam itu, Hoonyoung mengantarku ke rumah dan Junki melihatnya. Bahkan, aku pergi saat itu dengan keluarganya, dan ia mengira aku hanya pergi berdua dengan Hoonyoung. Awalnya Junki hanya mendiamkanku dan tidak bertindak apa – apa. Sampai suatu hari, Hoonyoung datang kerumahku untuk memberikanku hadiah dari istrinya, dan ketika Hoonyoung pulang, Junki mulai memukuliku di depan anakku," Minha mulai terisak. Baekhyun menatapnya iba tanpa harus berbuat apa – apa, yang ia lakukan hanya mengelus tangan Minha.

"Penelantaran, hinaan, dan siksaan fisik kualami selama beberapa bulan. Dan terakhir, ia memperkosaku kemudian pergi begitu saja membawa Youngeun,"

"Maaf, Minha-sshi, kalau boleh saya tahu, dengan apa dia melakukan pemerkosaan?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Tidak. Dia melakukannya dengan alat, bukan tubuhnya," ujar Minha. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Setelah itu aku segera menelepon sepupuku dan dia membawaku ke kantor polisi," ujar Minha sambil menghapus air matanya. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan kembali mengelus tangan Minha.

"Apa anda tahu, kemungkinan dimana Junki dan anak anda berada?"

Minha mengangguk dan melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja.

"Kemungkinan terbesarnya, Junki sekarang berada di Jepang, di Hokkaido karena disanalah dia tumbuh dan besar bersama kedua orang tuanya,"

* * *

 ** _Droit De Suite_**

* * *

Tidak mau waktu nya terbuang dengan sia – sia, Baekhyun melajukan mobilnya kencang ke arah kantor polisi. Bahkan ia membiarkan chat kekasihnya dan tidak membalasnya. Biarlah, toh sedikit buaian, godaan dan mungkin ranjang yang bergoyang akan meluluhkan hati Chanyeol. Ini demi pekerjaannya, kredibilitasnya, dan tetap prinsip _Officium Nobile_ yang ia pegang.

Jarak dari apartement menuju kantor polisi Baekhyun habiskan dalam waktu 10 menit saja. Padahal jika kita mengendarainya dengan kecepatan sedang, jarak bisa ditempuh sekitar 20 menit. Dan Baekhyun bersyukur ketika ia mengendarai mobil nya sendiri, karena Chanyeol paling tidak suka melihat orang kebut – kebutan dengan alasan klasik, waktu. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak akan menceritakan cerita kebut – kebutannya ini karena pasti kekasihnya itu akan marah besar padanya.

Sesampainya di kantor polisi, Baekhyun dengan cepat memarkirkan mobilnya dan berjalan cepat menuju bagian Visum. Ia sesekali tersenyum kepada polisi – polisi yang berpapasan dengannya. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya saat tubuh mungilnya tiba di ruangan Xiumin yang tengah duduk di mejanya dengan Tao disebrangnya yang tengah membuka laptopnya

"Oh, Baekhyun," sapa Xiumin.

"Untung sekali aku menemukan kau diruangan ini Tao sehingga aku tidak usah capek untuk menaiki tangga menuju ruangaanmu di lantai 4," ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Yeah, seperti biasa aku harus bertemu Xiumin dalam setiap proses _penyidikan*_ ku," ujar Tao sambil mengggedikan bahunya . "Ngomong- ngomong, kau butuh bantuanku karena apa?"tanya Tao

 _[ **Penyidikan** : Penindakan berupa penangkapan, penahanan, penggeledahan, penyitaan, pemeriksaan surat, pemanggilan, tindakan pemeriksaan, dan penyerahan berkas kepada penuntut umum.]_

"Ah, aku jadi ingat, hasil visum klien mu sudah ada Byun Baek," ujar Xiumin sambil menaruh kopi nya diatas meja.

"Itu alasanku kemari," ujar Baekhyun sambil berjalan kearah Xiumin, menunggu polisi berwajah manis itu mengambil berkas dari dalam lemari kaca besarnya. Xiumin menarik map berwarna kuning dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Pengacara manis itu membuka map itu dan membacanya dengan seksama

"Hasil visum menyatakan, didalam mulut vagina korban tidak terdapat sperma, tidak terdapat selaput dara, namun terdapat luka kecil di bagian _labia mayor_ nya," jelas Xiumin sambil kembali duduk dimeja dan menyesap kopinya.

"Terdapat luka lebam di bagian punggung, paha, perut dan lengan atas. Dia juga memiliki bekas cambukan di punggungnya. Seperti berasal dari benda yang memiliki luas permukaan cukup kecil. Kau bisa melihat detailnya dalam hasil visum ku,"

"Seperti ikat pinggang?" sambung Baekhyun. "Yup, seperti itu," ujar Xiumin.

"Lalu lihat juga hasil pemeriksaan organ dalam tubuhnya. Ia mengalami luka di bagian lambungnya yang kemungkinan di akibatkan tendangan atau pukulan," ujar Xiumin santai. Baekhyun menutup map kuning itu dan menghela nafas berat.

"Ya, jelas terlihat. Kalau kau melihat klien ku kau pun akan langsung memprediksi bahwa ia mengalami penganiayaan berat," ujar Baekhyun.

"Lalu, kau butuh aku untuk apa?" tanya Tao dan melepas perhatiannya dan laptopnya.

"Kau yang menyidik laporan dari Nyonya Cho Minha kan?"

"Iya, itu aku," ujar Tao. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Tao.

"Sekarang kau hubungi kedutaan besar Korea Selatan agar mereka mau memanggil Junki di Jepang dan mintalah pada kedutaan Korea disana untuk memanggil Junki,"

Tao mengernyitkan alisnya dan menatap Baekhyun, mencari kejelasan dari pengacara sekaligus rekannya ini.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyuruh anak buahku untuk mendatangi kedutaan besar," ujar Tao sambil berdiri dan memakai topinya yang sedari tadi ia lepas ." Thanks Baekhyun kau mempermudah penyelidikan ini," ujar Tao sambil menepuk bahu Baekhyun.

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan membantu siapapun dalam mencari kebenaran yang hakiki,"

Kini, Baekhyun harus merasakan kepuasan tat kala genderang balas dendam nya terkabulkan setelah sekian lama ia menunggunya.

* * *

 ** _To Be Continued_**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note yang bacotz :**_ Ditengah ujan gw mengapdet Fanfic ini karena ternyata banyak yang minat. Lumayanlah - _maksudnya_ \- heheheheh . Buat ramein FF yaoi nih siapa tau ada yang minat ama FF ini silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa review yap. Maafin typo gw yang terlihat , sedih.

Intinya sekarang udah ada masalah muncul dan itu Junki Hahahahha, cocok banget Junki jadi PHO *maafin gw om Junki* . Semoga bermanfaat ilmu - ilmu didalam Fanfic nya. Chap depan gw akan kembali dengan perbendaharaan istilah hukum yang lebih,dan semoga bermanfaat bagi kalian. Salam dari gw author yang lagi nyari kerjaan . Ketjup balik untuk kalian semua. Muach!

PS : Jangan lupa juga baca FF Icha ama Nina yang baru **"1B3W (One beauty with Three wolves"** juga **"Big Fat Butt"** Final Chapter yap!


End file.
